Your Property
by bibz
Summary: Christian and Ana wake up on a hotel bed, naked and with no memory of their previous night. They're strangers to each other and the situation is awkward enough but things turn even worse when they discover a wedding-band and an awfully tacky tattoo on their fingers and butts.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea after seeing a movie and decided to act upon it. Christian is celebrating his brother's bachelor party and drinks a little too much. Ana is out celebrating her promotion and goes a bit wilder than what she used to. Their actions have pretty heavy consequences when they wake up in the same hotel bed naked and with no clue of what happened between them whatsoever. **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**1.**

**Christian's P.O.V**

The club light was rather dim and I had to narrow my eyes in order to take in my sights. Moving bodies were rhythmically dancing with the beat of the song and flashing neon lights were driving me insane. I hated nightclubs, particularly ones where people could barely move around without grinding and exchanging sweat. I shrugged out of my thoughts as soon as a pretty blond came rushing to me, batting her eyelashes and licking her thin lips.

"Hey there handsome," She purred over the loud music, leaning too close to my body. "Do you wanna dance?"

I lowered my gaze and examined her; she was mid-height, toned and easy on the eyes but her overly dilated pupils told just how intoxicated she was and whatever attraction I could have felt was thrown under a bus.

"No." My answer was firm and probably a lot rudder than necessary but I just pushed past her and kept on my path. I was getting too ogled by the women around me and before any of them could make another move I dodged into the VIP area where my brother was awaiting me.

"There little bro, you're here." Elliot came around, opening his arms, hugging me tight. I knew alcohol was already hitting hard but could I really blame him? In a couple of nights he'd be tied up to a woman, and supposedly the same one for the rest of his life.

I felt bad for him, who would chose to take such responsibility on their own free will? Having to support for her, nourish and care, that was hard work; hard work I'd gladly dismiss. Women were strange and complicated beings and I liked them enough for one night but wasn't keen on keeping them around much longer. My experiences with them hadn't help at all, normally I'd found out they were only trying to find the best way too screw me over and use my money and influence to get them what they needed or wanted. My wealth was something I took pride in, since I conquer it from the scratch and with a lot of hard work, so seeing others try to grab it so feebly as if it was their right just annoyed the hell out of me. So much, it put me off of the female gender for long-term relationships.

I was okay with that, having a family was never one of my goals in the first place and I was too young to even preoccupy myself with having someone steady. Not that I'd concern myself with that when I was older, but still.

I hugged my older brother too, I wasn't one for big demonstrations of affection but it was a really emotional moment, I might not show it all the time but I do love Elliot deeply and I was going to miss all the free-time we spend together once he has to give all of it to his _wifey_. My siblings were all I had since our dad wasn't a present-parental figure in our life and our mother died when we were young.

"I thought you'd never make it!"

"I had a business meeting running late, my flight was delayed." I stepped aside from my brother's embrace and planted my tired ass on the nearest sofa. I waved my hand to the waitress and ordered the first of many drinks that night. If my plan was to enjoy myself and make the most of Elliot's last independent night, then I would make sure I did just that.

* * *

A pounding sound echoed in my brain, I felt like I've been punched several times on my temples and my eyelids were sewed together. Moving was a difficult and rather painful task and the impertinent rays of light I felt hovering in the air, burned my sensitive skin. I wanted to scream or growl or demonstrate my discomfort in any way but my throat was too sore to produce any kind of sound. I was just considering how much I'd prefer to cut and arm to feel that way, when a piercing and most annoying noise almost ripped my tympans in half.

I relieved on the happiness of silence once the grotesque sound stopped but that lasted only a few seconds, because soon after, another equally destructive and painful noise reverberated through the space making my head ache even more.

"Stop," I called out to whom or whatever was making that noise. I buried my face in the pillows with of hopes of making that thing disappear but that didn't work out at all. In fact it only made the matters worse.

"Who are you?" I faintly heard. I'd have frown if my body was capable of such demanding actions. _What the fuck? _If anyone should be making that question – or any question at all – it should be me, but since my mouth wasn't keen on moving I couldn't. "Where are we? What happened?" The voice continued on a rant, with a rather high-pitched tone.

I realized that moment I wasn't going to get lucky; that person, whoever it was, wasn't going to stop harassing me on my vulnerable moment if I didn't wake up. Reluctantly and with a lot of effort, I moved my arm and took the soft pillow out of my face. I tried opening both eyes at the same time but a burning sensation shot through my body. I closed them tightly and proceeded to lift each eyelid very slowly, allowing me to adjust to the luminous surroundings.

After a while I was capable of seeing clearly, so I got up and sit myself in the edge of the bed. I rested my head on my hands and tried to breathe as deeply as possible before facing the situation. I brace myself for the worst but when I casted my glance around I only saw a petite brunette glaring furiously at me. She was actually pretty so it was a nice sight. Not as bad as I'd have thought.

"What happened?" The woman demanded looking harshly at me. She was wrapped around a sheet and I felt very sorry for it. Looking down at myself I could see my naked body, so it was a shame hers was covered.

I raised my eyebrow. I didn't get her question in the slightest. I was clearly on hangover and judging by her reddish-eyes and tired look, I'd bet she felt the same way. And it didn't take a genius to figure out the rest, I was very much naked and she was obviously undressed under that cover, we were in a hotel room and evaluating by the destruction on the scenario, we had pretty amazing sex last night. Unless she wanted me to demonstrate her again what we did, I didn't get her repeated question.

I wiggled my brows and plastered a smirk on my lips, she was cute enough and I really wished I'd remembered what had happened but perhaps we could make some new memories. "Want an encore?"

Her mouth popped open and her eyes widen, she stuttered and blushed furiously. I could tell she was simultaneously mad and embarrassed by my suggestion. I chuckled, she was definitely cute.

"This is not freaking funny!" She returned to her yelling and my amusement vanished right away. I was still recuperating and I didn't find it considerate of her to be making so much noise. We fucked, _so what?_ She was there too and I most definitely never forced myself on a woman before, so she had to be willing. "Who are you?" She demanded after a while, still crimson on her cheeks.

"Don't you remember?" I asked just to be sure she was on the same page as I. We could certainly need an encore to refresh both our minds.

"No," She whispered, more frustrated than angry.

"Nothing at all?" I pushed even further.

"Nothing at all," She confessed lowering her gaze, clearly she wasn't happy with that but I didn't blame her. I was pretty upset for not remembering our lovely night as well.

I sighed, this was some pretty awkward situation to be on. And didn't she really know who I was? Perhaps she was just pretending to gain my sympathy.

"Who are _you_?" I asked instead, turning the tables around.

"I'm Anastasia Steele," She answered truthfully, taking a step a closer. She was about to extend her hand when she realized the strangeness of the situation and quickly withdraw her action. "Who are you?"

I frown, didn't she _really_ knew who I was? I didn't mean to be conceited but how could that be possible?

"Christian Grey," I drawled my words as if my answer was quit obvious, which in fact it was, but I was just feeling the territory.

"Well Christian," She said my name with no hint of sarcasm so she might be telling the truth after all. "Do _you_ remember anything?"

"I wish."

It was her turn to sigh, she sat on the other side of the bed and extended her hand, her eyes shutting in shame. "I assume you don't know what this is?"

I kept staring at her face as if she was crazy, what in reality was what she appeared to be, but then I forced my gaze to lower and saw what she meant. My eyes popped out of their orbits. She was wearing a wedding-band; what kind of woman is married and goes around cheating on her husband with men she never knew before?

I gulped, my voice came out hard, but I was disgusted. "You tell me."

"I can't! I don't freaking remember!" She returned to the yelling and I closed my eyes too. I wasn't up to being with a screaming married woman, so I got up to pick up my thrown-away clothes.

"I believe that's your problem." I didn't care if I sounded an insensible prick but I just wanted to get out of there and take a hot shower, change to something clean and have a nice breakfast.

She chuckled – for the first time since I woke up, she chuckled – but it was a rather cynical sound and it made be stop my motions. I turned around, only to find her glaring at me with her hands firmly placed in her hips. "Oh, I believe it's your problem too mister."

I followed the direction of her pointed finger and my heart stopped. My stomach made quit the flip and I felt like an insane urge of running to the bathroom and vomit everything I had inside me. A freaking gold wedding-band was adorning my finger too and I felt so nauseated I was about to pass-out. Now I got why she was screaming so much, if my throat wasn't tied up in knots I'd have felt the same need.

"It's not possible…" I whispered my voice weak. I slumped back to bed again, I didn't have the strength to be up.

"It gets worse," She whispers back, hiding her head behind her hands. I doubted that was remotely possible but then she lifted the hem of her sheet all the way to her thigh, slowly turning around. In any other time I'd have found that gesture quite erotic but at the moment I was completely lost in my panic to even notice if her butt was hot or not.

It did get worse, as it turn out.

'_C.G.'s Property' _it read in big, obnoxious tainted letters. I blinked a couple of times before being able to refocus my vision. I desperately whished that was a simple and ugly draw, made my some erasable pen.

"It's tattooed." She stated, answering my unspoken thoughts.

_Fuck!_

"I believe you have one too," She spoke again to break another horribly bad new.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _

Who was this fucking person? I hated her already and didn't even know her. And she kept giving me awful informations so I felt like slapping her through a wall. Of course I didn't act upon my thoughts, but it did occur to me. And honestly, it would have felt good to do so.

Reluctantly I turned around, just enough so that my buttock was within my peripheral vision and indeed, there it was, written in the left side with the same kind of ugly letters, _'A.S.'s Property'. _If I thought I was sick before I was definitely in for a trip to the bathroom now. I ran as fast as I could and dipped my head in the toilet, quickly preventing any gush from spilling to the floor. I didn't know how long I stood there but the strange girl whose butt was my property kept her place in the bedroom and I appreciated that gesture.

Once I recuperated enough, I cleaned my face and took deep breathes, hoping everything would vanished away once I entered the room again. I didn't have such luck, the brunette woman with the equal tattoo and wedding-band as mine, was still there, with her hands covering her face and her naked body hidden under a hotel sheet.

Regardless of how hard I tried to remember last night's events, nothing came to life in my mind. I had never gotten so fucked-up that I didn't remember my own actions, and now, during the first time I get this intoxicated, I also get married._ Married. Me. Christian Grey. A married man. _

Anger sprouted in me. "Who the fuck are you?!" My tone caught her on surprise and she jumped on her seat. "What have you done? Have you gotten me drunk? Did you drugged me and forced me to marry your gold-digging ass?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She got up and in her moment of _fake_-indignation, her cover fell down and left her naked body free. She did have a nice, hot body, but I was too worked-up to even care.

"Don't go around pretending you don't know who I am! You planned this all thing, tricking me into marring you so you could get a hold of my money! Bad news for you slut, you're not going to get a single finger on my fucking billionaire empire!"

"You… your… billion… _what_?" She looked as if she had been slapped just like I wanted to do moments before and for a second I believed her innocence to be true but that couldn't be, it made no sense. She was just a very good actress. Clearly.

"Stop with the act! You got what you wanted, is just not going to work out the way you planned." I don't know how, but for some reason, I was just inches away from her now and we were both glaring furiously at each other. I was so angry, words couldn't even make justice to my feelings. "Whore!" I spat out in a madding moment.

It was the noise that hit me first; her hand flew to my cheek and slapped me _hard_. My head turned completely to the side, but before I could even comprehend her action, the sound echoed through the room and I saw white, then red, then all kind of colors. I didn't know if I should be furious or outraged or surprised or whatever. I felt everything rushing in and out of me at the same time.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She regained her composure, but I could still see the fire in her eyes. "I don't fucking know your millionaire conceited ass and I'd be just fine if I never had to, but apparently we're both in this mess, so we have to deal with it! And if you don't stop with that attitude I'm gonna smack your ass with a whooping crane till you bleed!"

"Wha… _What?_" If I weren't so upset with the whole thing I would have loved her rant and I'd even laugh and flirt with her but seeing the whole thing, I just got astonished with her resolution.

I had to give it to her, she probably didn't really know me and if I could take her fuming ears as a sign, she wasn't happy at all with any of this either. I'd just had to take the blow to my ego and accept she had no clue about me or my wealth, or at least that she hadn't had _this_ planned.

I allowed my body to fall into the bed again and she did the same thing right away. She was still naked and so was I. The whole thing would have been pretty hilarious if not for the circumstances. We sighed simultaneously.

"Now what?" I asked her, but it was more rhetorical than anything else.

"We're married… I guess…" She answered after a few minutes of silence.

I was married. I was married to… What was her name again?

_Fuck me!_ What the hell have I done to myself?


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really happy about everyone's response; thank you so, so much for the support. I didn't know there was a story with a similar plot-line (probably because it's not updated in a long time as you say) but I'm really curious about it; can you send me the link or tell me the name, so I can read it too?**

**Again, thank you so much!**

* * *

**2.**

**Anastasia's P.O.V.**

Everything was spinning in my head, _what the hell had I gotten myself into?_

There I was, lying naked on the bed with a complete stranger, whose to make matters worse is a freaking snooty prick. I was trying damn hard to recall what had happened previously but nothing from last night came to my mind. It was a blank, dead spot and though I kept pushing, nothing seemed to stir it.

A loud bang startled me and I jumped from bed sitting myself right up. I fletched for the sheet again and covered myself as if that was a security blanket. Could I really be married? It seemed so surreal to even say it, let alone look at my supposed husband.

The bang went on and on, and there was nothing more to do than acknowledge it. Christian-freaking-conceived-millionaire-or-whatev er-ass got up from bed and went to the door. I considered running to the bathroom and hide myself there, but then again, the situation was pretty embarrassing as it was, so someone seeing me wrapped around a shameless sheet wasn't going to make a lot of difference. And as my thoughts ended, a big, handsome guy entered the room, obviously upset about something.

_Well, join the club darling. _

"What the fuck were you thinking?" The man shouted, banging the door shut, quite loudly. "Kate is so mad, she wants to kill you!"

I blinked, everyone was a nervous wrack around here, or so it seemed. I didn't get any of what he said but whoever Kate was, she had an ally in me. I was game for a kill.

"Why would I care about Kate?" My spouse's answer came out with the same angry tone. His hands flew everywhere but it finally settled on a straight course, and he pointed inquisitively at me. "Have you known her before?"

I quirked my brow. _I _had a name and deserved a little more consideration after all but before I could say something, the strange guy turned in my direction. He was somewhat surprised to see me standing there but didn't comment on that. Instead he shook his head negatively.

"Nope," His glance casted my whole appearance but he quickly recovered from his shock and turned to Christian again. "But apparently now you do."

"No, I don't." He stated rather firmly.

"You don't?"

"Haven't you heard so?" My sympathy-award-winning man spitted right back but I couldn't really blame him, I was pretty worked up about the situation, there was no patience for impertinent and annoying questions. We needed to figure things out. _Quickly._

The other man's hands flew up to his sides in a surrender mode. It would have been funny if not for the unfortunate events that led us to it. "So you don't remember what happened?"

"No."

"Do you?" I asked with a little hope. I decided to intervene in their conversation, I was there and clearly I wasn't going anyway anytime soon, so I might as well be part of the crew.

Both men's eyes shot back at me, Christian's were fuming with some kind of anger but the other guy's were simply surprised. "You don't remember too?" When I shook my head, he had the nerve to chuckle.

I placed my free hand – the one that wasn't busy covering me – on my hip. I was really about to give him a piece of my mind, when he spoke up again, only to state the obvious and upset me even further.

"You guys are _so_ fucked-up."

"You don't say," Christian growled from across the room. He decided sprawling on the sofa was a good idea, not even caring about his nakedness. I blushed once I fully saw his body. Up until now I had been too traumatize about the news to even check him out but now that he made the favor of placing his _very_ breathtakingly body in front of me, I couldn't help but to admire it.

I forced my gaze to advert from that sinful sight. Sure, he was an incredibly tall, well-built, gorgeous male but that didn't diminish the prickly cockiness of his being.

"Why do you have a black eye?" Christian asked out of the blue after a moment of silence, where everyone was in deep reflection.

"You gave it to me." The man stated quite simply as if he was saying drinking water is good for your health. "That's why Kate's pissed off." He quickly added.

It was messing with my head not knowing who that stranger – whom by the way got himself very familiar in our presence – was, so I stepped in once again. "Who are you?"

"That's seems like the fucking million dollar question today…" Christian scoffed from his place. I ignore his sarcasm and kept staring at the intruder.

The other guy ignored it too because he turned to me and extended his hand. "I'm Elliot Grey, this bastard's older brother," He pointed with his head to my newly-husband and I sighed before taking his hand and shaking it too.

"I'm Anastasia Steele," It might have been my imagination, but I could swear I saw some sympathy in his gaze before he moved around again and faced his little brother once more.

"Flynn's here for you, he's more than pissed too. I don't envy you right now bro."

I chuckled; was there a time where someone would envy him at all? Both turned to stare at me but I couldn't figure their expressions. Christian got up and started picking up his clothes. Thank god for that because his sculpted body was a bit distracting and I really needed to be focused on my angry-appearance.

When he zipped his pants and tightly hide his manhood, I sighed in relief. I was glad that was away from my sight; not only was it big and very large, it was very tempting too.

_Away Devil, please. _

"Why didn't you stop this shit from happening?"

I frowned at first, but then I realized my husband wasn't talking to me. I'd have made a remark about his age and his capacity of taking care of himself, but then I shut up. I'd be very glad if his brother had prevented this whole mess. For some reason, I got tempestuous too, he should have prevented it since he was related to that prick and that seemed to be on his interest as well.

"I tried!"

"Clearly not hard enough," Christian barked that one out and I backed him up with my fuming stare.

Elliot felt cornered as I could see by his exasperated voice. "Hard enough that you punched me for it,"

"What?" Mr. Hotshot mouth popped open and if his eyes had widen an inch more they would have fell on the ground. My first reaction matched his, but then it all became too much for me.

I leaned forward and placed my palm on my belly. My laugh came out hard and loud, it resounded through the entire division and it called everyone's attention. Their eyes fell on my hysterical figure but I was so confused and upset and outraged and stupefied and enraged, I didn't care. It all just seemed like an unforgiving bad joke or a terrible nightmare.

"What's so fucking funny?" Christian growled, frustrated with my behavior. Regardless of his dick-personality, I could tell he wasn't coping well with this either and that information only added fuel to my frenzy moment.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked after a while when tears began to escape my eyes. He was genuinely concerned and that gave him a point on my book, but my guffaw seemed to be endless.

"This… it can't be…" I panted for air in my lungs but still couldn't stop. "So surreal… Everything…"

Another set of loud bangs on the door drown the mood away, my laughter died in a slow and painful way as I realized just how desperate the situation was. _I was married_. And it wasn't an unforgivable bad joke or a terrible nightmare, it was real life, and my life for that matter.

I wasn't the kind of girl to go around partying in nightclubs and drink to the point of blacking-out; I'd never even poked with alcohol-intoxication before! I'm not wild or a party animal, I'm just an ordinary, calm, homey kind of girl; one that prefers comfort over adventure. So finding myself under such position was just messing with my mind.

Was this going to get fixed right away? Would I have to tell my family? What would my parents say? Could I still have the promotion regardless of getting married even before the job started and without warning my bosses? How would Maisie react?

_Maisie_! A light bubble turned on inside my brain. My friend. Maisie was my friend. She was the friend I came to Vegas with. Maisie was the one I was with before this all thing happened.

I needed to find her.

I got straight-up right away and began looking for my clothes, frenetically. Perhaps she could give me an insight on what the hell had happened the night before.

It turned out, I didn't have to go around looking for my friend because she entered the room with a tall, lean, middle-aged man. She was the one banging on the other side just moments before, or perhaps it was her companion, but either way she was there. I sighed, if it was on relief or anxiety or anticipation, I didn't know because my being was a mix of emotions I couldn't identify.

"Ana!" Maisie shouted, throwing her hands in the air. She came rushing in for a hug but hesitated a bit once she stepped closer. She looked me up and down quirking her brows in the process. I wasn't keen on being analyzed anymore so seeing the bitter expression on my face she placed her arms tightly around my sheet-covered torso. "How are you feeling?"

"Not very good," I confessed. And I wasn't, both physically and mentally. "Where have you been?"

"In Flynn's room, trying to figure out this mess."

"Who's Flynn?" I felt so messed-up by everything the last thing I needed was more confusion. Maisie pointed with her head to the new guy that entered the room, the one that came along with her.

"He's Christian's personal assistant and we were trying to evaluate the damages your sudden marriage caused."

"I… Christian's…" I stopped myself and took deep amount of breathes. I needed fresh air to clear my mind. "I don't even understand what you're saying Mai, I don't remember a thing from last night. I need a more thorough explanation."

"Nothing at all?" She asked echoing Christian's words.

I shook my head and my features must have betrayed me because Maisie's eyes filled with compassion and she hugged me again, I could feel her own agitation and that only added to my preoccupation, but she did have some nice ideas to offer. "Why don't you dress and we'll order some breakfast, this is going to be complicated so we need to take our time."

I nodded; sadness was beginning to grow in me. I did what she told me nonetheless and left the breakfast order to her. Everyone else in the room was debating their own views on the matter and Christian seemed just as aggravated as me, but as I passed through the men towards the bathroom, everything fell silent. I could feel all eyes on me but I was too exhausted to even make eye-contact. I grabbed my clothes and dodged to the shower.

Nice, warm water seemed to be just what my body craved for, but my mind was far from pleased by just a shower. I combed my hair the best I could with my trembling fingers and put on my old clothes not even bothering with the fact I'd worn them the night before and the smell of alcohol still lingered on it.

I got out of the bathroom after convincing myself that throwing me through the small window of the room wasn't the best solution possible. I still felt dizzy and though I regained some strength just by smelling food, I was sure my weak state had nothing to do with hungriness.

"Ana," Maisie pushed her hand on the air, raising it above all heads that stood in the room. Again all eyes fell on me and the creepy silence installed once again, but my friend proved faithful when she stepped in with a wonderful tray of deliciously looking food. "Let's go eat in the terrace, I'm sure some fresh air would do you good. And you must want to talk," She gesture towards my husband and his entourage of people – who in reality were just two guys. "Privately."

Not waiting for anything else, I stepped outside towards the wonderful terrace the suite had. It was breathtaking really, we were in one of the highest stories of the hotel and the view was beautifully strategized.

I sighed and turned around, Maisie placed the food on the table nearby and sat besides it. I followed her steps.

"I don't know what to think," I confessed rubbing my temples. "This seems unreal. How could I have married myself to some stranger?"

Maisie sighed too. "It's awful that you don't remember anything, last night you seemed pretty excited about the married life."

I stared, mouth opened at my friend. "I… What… Why didn't you stop it?" I hated to sound like a whinny bitch or worst, like my petulant husband, but he had a point. We were out with our friends and relatives, if we weren't thinking properly they should have stopped us. _Somehow_.

"I tried," She offered the same answer as Elliot did, only she was much more sympathetic about it. "I was intoxicated too, you know." No, I didn't know because I didn't remember, but I let her on with her speech. "And at the time it seemed like a great idea, you were so spunk up, full of life and energy. I had never seen you so joyful in my life."

"Yeah Mai, that's what alcohol does to people."

She giggled and picked something to eat. I mimicked her, suddenly remembering I needed desperately to put some nutrients on my body. "But it was different, you guys just seemed to get it on… it's just weird but you seemed like you were sharing some kind of connection, even in that drunk state."

I huffed and filled my mouth with something in order to stop the unpleasant remarks that were threatening to come out.

"I know it sounds like crap right now, but last night you were determined to get married and spend the rest of your life together. Christian's brother even tried to _really_ stop you, but then he got punched and you guys ran away and hide in some chapel before we could get to you."

I groaned hearing that. God, _that_ was embarrassing.

I guess there was no point blaming others for not stopping us. They weren't our parents and we weren't children either. We should be responsible adults who should take fault for our actions. I just never thought the price would be this high.

"You really don't know who he is?" Maisie prompted in, after a moment of silence.

I shook my head. I only knew he was a snotty-ass kind of guy. Unbelievable gorgeous, but jerky nonetheless.

"How is that possible? You don't know who Christian Grey is?"

I shrugged. "He's Christian Grey." I didn't get the point.

"No, he's more than just his name. He's a billionaire, one of the most covet bachelor in the States, his empire knows no bounds and he's among the youngest and richest of the world. He's kind of a god in the business thing."

I would stare mouth agape at her again, if only I didn't have so many grapes in my mouth. Instead I gulped all down while chewing on this piece of information. My supposed husband was a rock-star among the business scenario? That could explain his reaction but it still didn't explain one thing.

"Why would I know all that?" Maisie blinked a couple of times and kept staring at me, obviously not getting my point. "I mean, I'm not an entrepreneur or anything, why does everyone expect me to know who he is?"

"I don't know, maybe because you live on this planet too?"

Now it was my time to blink. "I don't care about gossip or celebrity status, you know that Maise,"

She sighed and resume to eating again. "Yeah, I guess I should know."

"But what more can you tell me, about our wedding and all…" I cringed inside.

"Nothing much, we were at the club, you remember that right? Well, somewhere along the line we went to the VIP section and we met Christian's troop, they were all flirty and nice and invited us to go with them, we were pretty tipsy by then so off we went. We hit a couple of more spots and it wasn't until we got to the casino that you guys started to talk about marrying each other." I groaned at the mention of marriage but let her continued with her story. Which actually was my story.

"You sort of clicked from the beginning but after Christian's won on the blackjack several times, he decided you were his lucky charm and wanted to have you all for him and for eternity apparently. You were all over the moon too, really into his idea. I never thought you'd actually go ahead and do it until I saw Elliot stepping in and trying to put some sense into you heads, that was actually funny because he was really intoxicated too," Mai giggled a lot, obviously recalling the situation but I didn't found it funny enough to join her.

"After that, I tried to prevent this from happening as well but that's when you started to get angry at us from stopping your ever-lasting love and then Elliot kind of got punched and we're only able to get to you when you were leaving the chapel. Already married."

"But how do we have wedding rings?"

She shrugged. "You most have bought it along the way."

"And what about the tattoos?"

"You've done it afterwards, at that point the deed was done and you were in a delirium, there was no point in trying to deter you anymore."

"Oh god," I breathed after hearing everything out. It felt like I was in a movie – a bad one, too.

Maisie patted my hand from across her seat. "Hey, it's not so bad. We can fix it, your husband's a very powerful man, I'm sure he'll find a way."

I was just going to voice my opinion on how much it appalled me to have that man be called my husband, when a figure entered the terrace. It was on my peripheral field, but judging by the posture, I could tell it was the man who had entered the room with Maisie moments ago.

"Look, we should talk." He said firmly, not getting too close. "All of us. There are things to work out."

I snickered but got up and walked into the room again, Maisie just next to me. I felt my power was slightly diminished by the fact I was wearing a rather tight and provocative black-dress, but there was nothing I could really do about it.

No one muttered a word, instead, that Flynn guy pressed on some button and turn the TV on. I stared disbelief, uncertain of what my eyes were seeing and my ears were hearing.

'_Christian Grey, owner and CEO of Grey Enterprises, one of the youngest and most successful businessman in America, it's no longer single. Sources has that he married a common woman, last night, back in Vegas during his brother's bachelor party.'_ The perky blonde pivot went on and on with her stupid news about this event – my marriage by the way – but I discovered I wasn't fond of her words, right from the beginning.

"Common woman?" I whispered through gritted teeth.

"Well, that's what you are, isn't it?" Retorted my faithful spouse.

"Look hotshot, I don't care how freaking popular you are, you still need to pay the same amount of respect to everyone else and that's includes me because either you like or not, I'm your wife buddy," I was about to say something more but Elliot laughed and shamelessly encouraged our fight, so for the sake of my pride I held back.

Christian was about to respond me back but Maisie stepped in and calmed everybody with reasonable thoughts. No point arguing. I gave her that and when everyone grew quiet, I took my time doing my own thinking.

I had just been promoted, the Publishing Company I worked for was well known around the world, it was praised and respected; being given the opportunity to work for them had been a dream but being upgraded from assistant to the real deal meant a lot; it also meant I'd give up most of my time, analyzing and scrutinizing tons of books, not to mention occasional social and professional events that would require me to travel not only the country but the world as well.

One of the most important and valuable treats I had in my chiefs' eyes was my availability; I was single and with no kids attached which meant I was free to do whatever they needed of me. That played a huge part on my picking and now I was putting all on the line because of my irrational behavior. I hadn't been publicly announced as one of the new creative editors just yet so my shameful and rather controversial wedding might just prove to be my downfall.

My life had yet to begin, my dreams had yet to be fulfill but now seeing my reputation and hard work being trashed on, on national television of all places, was too much to handle. I didn't want to lose my chance of creating the career I wished and fought to have but I couldn't live in a farce either. I was an adult, I should be blamed for my mistakes.

I gulped and advanced towards the center of the room. Time to put my big-girl pants on. "So, how are we going to cancel this?"

Everyone stared at me and then at each other. Eyes wide and expressions confused, eager. Flynn was the first to break from the trance. He blinked a couple of times and got up as well, looking apologetically and apprehensive at the same time. His gaze hopped between Christian and me.

"Cancel?" He echoed my words eying me finally. "I don't think that's going to be possible."

My heart just stopped beating. My lungs stopped inhaling air. My forces seemed to go weaker.

_What?_

* * *

**I've decided to go and switch the POVs because this is a tricky situation to be in, so I thought it would be fun to see how they're both coping with the problem. They'll probably stay together in the marriage scene but let me warn you, it won't be pretty at first! They're both unpleased with the whole deal. **

**I'll try to update as quickly as I can! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, a thousand thank you's and hugs and kisses for everyone. You guys are freaking amazing! I'll try to answer to as many reviews as possible during the weekend, but until then, just know that I appreciate each and every one of them and that your support keeps me writing. **

**About the story, I just want to say that Christian might be a stubborn a**hole in the beginning of his and Ana's relationship, so don't hate on him just yet. This is difficult for him too and his previous affairs aren't helpful on his trust-issues either. He'll find redemption along the way. I promise. **

**Also, my Ana will be a little fiercer and definitely more challenging. I like my heroines strong. I hope you do too.**

**With no more delays, enjoy!**

* * *

**3.**

**Christian's P.O.V.**

"Cancel?" Flynn repeated after my _common_ wife. "I don't think that's going to be possible."

_What?_

I stared hard at my P.A and wondered very deeply why I had landed him the job in the first place. I might not remember beating up my own brother to pursue this crazy marriage but now I was considering willingly punch Flynn in the face for even say things like that.

How could it not be possible? I could get an annulment or a divorce – if necessary – but staying in this situation wasn't an option. Not a rational one at least.

Anastasia thought the same thing because she got an outraged expression on her face, one I was sure to have too. "What do you mean?" She stared at me and then back at Flynn, I could tell she was just as worked up as I was. "My husband's a powerful man, he can find a way."

I momentarily forget about her whinny tone and picked my jaw from the floor; it wasn't so much the despair in her voice or the frustration in her gestures as much as her choice of words. Being called her husband by Anastasia, of all people, took a tool on me. Something sparkled inside but I didn't know if it was annoyance or… _acceptance?_

I shrugged those feelings away because she was right and because that allow me to aggravate her mood a tiny bit, which I found endearing.

"Oh, so now you think I'm powerful? I thought you didn't care about my influence, but now that it serves you right you seem pretty comfortable with using it."

"Shut up!" Anastasia shouted placing her hands on her hips. I swept my gaze across her body, she was dressed now, with what I could only assume it was her previous outfit. It was not a wonder that I had been attracted to her, her body was petite but had all the right curves and her hair was incredibly long and shinny. She was pretty. But I had been with a lot of beautiful and breathtaking women before and I married none so I still wasn't convinced of her innocence. "Don't you want to get out of this mess? I know I do."

Again, she had a point and that made me grungy but there was no way around but admit it. I wasn't going to say that aloud obviously, so I stood quiet, letting my silence symbolize by thoughts.

Flynn spoke again, trying to find peace. "Technically it's possible. What I meant it's that I don't think that's the best choice. For now."

It achieved no peace at all when all hell broke loose after his words.

"What? I don't…" Anastasia ran her hands through her hair. Her annoying shouts – the ones that woke me up earlier – rose again. "I don't even care to understand that logic. It makes no sense to me, I want an immediate cancelation of this thing! It's an insanity to keep it going!"

_God, did she have to make sense all the time?_ It was getting old. "Oh, why darling?" I placed my hand on my chest, faking hurt. "Don't you want to be with me? I thought I was a good catch."

I ignored the fact that I was hoping for a way out too. I just found out I love to tease her.

And indeed, tease I did. Her cheeks grew red of exasperation and she got even madder. "Fuck you! I don't care about your little games, I want out." She even stomped her foot and I found that ridiculously amusing and cute.

_Cute?_

Okay, that was my cue to stop this madness too. "It pains me to say it, but I guess my bride is right. It makes no sense what you're saying Flynn, if we can't get an annulment, we'll file for a divorce. Today."

"I… Well, can I talk to you for a minute Christian?"

I stared hard at Flynn, trying to convey his ideas. I wasn't following his logic but so far he hadn't failed me so even though whatever he was suggesting was insane, I might as well listen to his reasons and then turn it down. I nodded swiftly and headed back to the terrace, where Anastasia and her little friend had been. The remains of their food still hang there on the table and a crazy hunger sprung through me. I got aggravated.

"What the fuck?!" I asked or stated – didn't really know which but didn't care either.

"Look, sit down," I wasn't really feeling like it but I slumped on the chair just to flow the conversation faster. Flynn did the same and took on a serious approach. "I know you're not pleased with this, I'm not either. Do you have any freaking idea how many calls I had to take today because of this incident? Everyone wants interviews, press-conferences, statements, answers… _That's_ insane."

I adverted my gaze away, making me feel slightly guilty for putting ourselves in this position wasn't working wonders for him, that's for sure. I let it slide though, and allowed him to continue on his rampage.

"But that's not the most crucial thing. What's crucial is the damage you're making to your reputation which is obviously affecting pendent deals we have." He was deadly serious and I blinked; perhaps I should listen attentively to this. "Yazamaka and the Florentis have already called, asking for informations. You of all people know how hard we're fighting to get these deals down but you also know who we're dealing with. They're traditional and bond tightly to their morals and guess what plays a big part in it? _Marriage._ You, acting as if you're an irresponsible prick, not only affects the way they perceive your capacity of decision but it also appears as if you're disrespecting them and their beliefs."

I could see the logic behind all that and I could see why I _did_ land him the job in the first place. It was because he was damn good at what he did. But seeing what he could be implying got my temper raising.

"And what the fuck do you suggest I do? Keep this madness? I screwed up, believe me, I fucking know! I have a damn tattoo on my ass to prove that but this shit can't keep going. I'm not the marriage type and even if I was, I'm not staying with someone I don't even know."

"Look, calm down. I know all that too but these contracts, they mean a big deal Christian. They expand your empire to whole new level, we've being working on it for months now and the only thing I'm saying is that we shouldn't jeopardize the opportunity. Perhaps you can make the best out of this situation."

I closed my eyes tightly and rubbed my temples. He was right; we really were trying to get those deals down for a long, long time. Working with those Japanese and Italian companies would make my company grow to unthinkable level, it was what we needed in terms of business's opportunity and it was most likely that we would risk everything if they found my behavior offensive, but staying married still didn't sound like a good option either.

"And so you want me to stay married?"

"No. I mean, I do, but not forever." I quirked my brow at his answer but let him finish anyway. "Only for six months."

"_That's a long time_!" I shouted exasperated.

"Yes it is, but think about it. It's only six months, in that period of time we'll nail the deals and move on because we'll take advantage of your status. It will suit well if you'd leave your single, bachelor, womanizer life behind and decided to take on a calmer, prosperous lifestyle. It would show commitment and that you're a man of values, that's a point on our favor. But after all is done, six months is enough time to obtain irreconcilable differences, which will obviously lead to a peaceful and quiet divorce. Everything ends well, because you're trying but it's not your fault that things don't end working out, is it?"

I stare in disbelief at Flynn, for a moment my shock led by mind through others thoughts and only when my companion – my very, very crazy companion – coughed, did I returned to this world. Again his ideas seemed reasonable, even understandable. But _six months_? That seemed like suicide to me.

"I can't stay with someone who's last name I can't even remember."

"Yes you can, it's Grey."

I cringed with his bluntness and grimaced. "No time for jokes Flynn, this is serious. Six months is a long time, I'll never manage it."

"I know it's serious, that's why I'm telling you this. Come on Christian, it's six months, sure it seems a lot right now, especially to you, but you can pull this off. It's for a greater good and it's not so bad because you'll be busy. If this pulls through we'll be on our final rampage of the deals, you'll be working all the time. You'll have meetings and conferences to attend to and you'll even travel across the globe. You'll be distracted." I wasn't so convinced about it, but Flynn seemed absolutely confident on his plan. "You're a great businessman, you're focused and hardworking, you've done innumerous sacrifices in your life, so think of this as another one."

"Okay…" I drawled my words, still uncertain of everything. "Say that I agree to this crazy idea... and what about my wife, what would she do while I'm travelling? If I'm on the path of redemption, my partners will assume we're a loving family. I'd have to drag her away with me, so there it goes my distraction. I'd still have to deal with her."

"So what? You'll be attending business and as long as she stays quiet and looks good, you can give her some champagne and she'll be entertained. She appears to like drinking, so that'll be fine as long as she doesn't appear on the hotel room of another guy."

I cringed again, I hadn't even considered that but obliviously it seems the logical thing to conclude. If she ended up in the bedroom with me after only one night, it seems rational to deduce she have done it before.

"And how do we know she'll agree to this?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Flynn looked genuinely surprised by my question. "We'll buy her off. There must be something she wants, we pay her and everything ends up well."

"And want if she wants half of my fucking bank account?" That was the first time it occur to me but it made me shiver completely. I wasn't willing to give up half of my things to a stranger but seeing as everything went down I guess we didn't stop around to sign pre-nuptial agreements last night. _Fuck._ "Or half of my company?"

"We won't give her that option, obviously. If we have to offer a couple of millions to keep her quiet then we will, and she'll accept it and everything stays good."

"I'm still not convinced."

"Christian, that's not a whole lot of others options going on. It's either making the best out of this or risk important deals that are on the line and kill your reputation in the process. Being reckless like this doesn't exactly inspire confidence on potential business partners and you know it. It sucks, but its six months, think about the bigger picture. A couple of months means nothing compare to that."

I sighed, I hated when people were making sense against my will. Flynn was right of course, this action may have destroyed a lot of business opportunities I was aiming for, but could I really manage six months with a fairly stranger woman, who on top of that, is an easy skank?

I reminisce on all the hard work I had, on everything I fought to build, on both my siblings who I intent to protect and help for the rest of my life and then it clicked. Yes, I would do this. It was a sacrifice to a greater good. Only six months. No big deal, right? What bad can happen in six months?

"Okay. I'll do it."

Flynn stared at me quietly, a bit unsure of what I was saying. I guess he was expecting a bigger fight but I had to handed to him, this time he was a being a rational person, with my best interests in mind and I couldn't fault him for that.

"Okay then," He said still unsure but clearly pleased at my compliancy.

We entered the room again and all eyes fell on us. I was still reticent about Anastasia's position in all of this, she seemed as if didn't really remember what had happened between the two of us but still, I couldn't be sure if somehow she wasn't the guilty one.

"Well?" She asked right away. She was impatient and that was something that tickled my brain. I hated people who couldn't hold on, but giving the circumstances I guess it was understandable.

"I… Well, Christian and I… We've discussed that…" Flynn was stammering, clearly intimidated with her stare. If the situation wasn't so serious, I'd chuckle; he didn't felt afraid to tell me what he just did and to stood up to me like that, but he was frightened of a petite woman.

"It's better if we stay married for a while," I finished it off, as bluntly as I could possibly muster. It was better to be quick like a bandage.

"Say what?"

"What the fuck?"

Both Anastasia and her friend shot up from their seats, almost placing themselves in an offensive position, ready for attack. Elliot was just as stunned but he was render speechless.

"Look, let's keep it calm," I started, trying to prove I meant no harm.

"The fuck we are!" Anastasia shouted, obviously not fond of the idea.

Her friend though, reached out for her hand and patted it calmly. She whispered something in my wife's ear and I could tell it was smoothening words because though she was still tense, Anastasia visibly calmed down. "Okay let's hear it," The friend said. "Your explanation."

"It's benefi…" I extended my hand and stopped Flynn from explaining everything. It was my mess, I'd do the resolving.

"This whole thing blew up out of proportions. It reached levels no one was seeking but now it's out there, it's public, it's known and it's happening." I was all in business-mode now. It was easier to imagine I was talking to my employers than to my wife and her sidekick. "There's no reversing it, so we might as well make the best of what we can."

Anastasia brow frowned further, her gaze was suspicious but she allowed me to finish. "Okay, carry on…"

"I think we should do some damage control, if we keep married for some months, everything settles down and then we can divorce quietly. We'll be out of the spot light and will have our peaceful lives back. No more complications."

For a long time the room stood quiet, that Maisie girl blinked more than a human should be allowed to. Elliot couldn't dare to pick up his jaw from the floor and my wife just stood there, impressively still, gazing stunned at me. After a while it started to get on my nerves so I broke the spell.

"So?"

Anastasia snickered. _Loudly_. Her eyes held death threats in them. I shivered. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Should I say the truth or lie just to make her go on board with everything? I couldn't help but try to madden her a bit – I did love to do that – so I went for the truth. "Well, if you ask…"

"I'm not," Her tone was low and her hands found her hips, she was starting to grow really intimidating now. Not that I was afraid of course, but just out of caution, I took a step back. "I know what you're trying to do. Control the damages? More like keep your fierceness reputation intact but I don't care about your businesses, we screw this up, it _is_ out there, so let's just man up and take the blame."

I gulped, okay so she was actually not stupid. If anything she was kind of intelligent and that ruined my tactic. I went for the next best thing.

"Oh stop with the act. Name whatever you want, say your price and we'll solve this."

"_My price_?! Do I look like a hooker?"

"Well, looks are deceiving and you did sleep with me last night, if I recall you've never met me before."

"I was wasted, you prick!"

"And who's to say that never happen before? You really seem to enjoy your drinks."

And that's when she lost control. _Literately_. She picked up the remote control and threw it at me, I only notice it when it was inches away from hitting my skull. I dodged miraculously. She was damn fast too, and stronger than what I gave her credit for.

"You son of a bitch," She glared furiously and I swear to god, she launched herself at me. Elliot was quicker though and managed to grab her in mid-air. "How dare you? I've never done this before, unlike you not everyone is a soulless jerk driven by easy laids! I don't want a damn cent but I demand the divorce right now!"

For a moment, and though it pains me to say it, I feared for my life. She was breathless and clearly upset. Perhaps trying to buy her off wasn't the best tactic, but how the hell was I suppose to know that? Every single woman I'd been with was searching for ways to get their hands on my pockets and seeing the unusual layouts of this whole mess, I got my suspicions from the moment I woke up.

"Hey, hey easy now!" Flynn stepped in the middle of us, trying to regain the calm out of everyone. "There's no good in being this stressed."

"Yeah, I agree," Maisie squeaked after a while, clearly impressed with her friend's force. "I think it's better if we all cool off first and discuss things as adults."

Indeed my wife cool off, she looked down at herself and a flushed crept to her cheeks. Once she glanced around the room, I could swear I saw embarrassment in her features. Was she ashamed of her behavior? Probably, though I have to say no one has ever step up to me like that and even though she was out of control, I was kind of… _impressed_?

"Well then," Flynn said, after Elliot released her, and everyone was sitting down again. "This marriage thing it's a disaster and it came out on a very bad time. Christian does have a fierceness reputation, one we really need to maintain right now. I know it sounds selfish and you have no reason to stick around and help us but it can be a beneficial situation for all of us."

"How?" Anastasia asked, way calmer.

"I don't know, I'm not trying to buy you in any way, but isn't there something you want? Or need, perhaps?"

She frowned. "No," She stated boldly. "The only thing that I want and _need_ is an annulment."

I sucked in my breath, now that I had come to terms with this scheme, she was refusing it. God, she was infuriating. Why didn't she just want some millions like the other women? It would have been easier.

"Ana," Maisie said quietly, she stretched her hand and patted her friend's shoulder. "Perhaps there is."

In Flynn's eyes I saw relief and hope, Elliot seemed to be in a perpetual trance but I have to admit, I did share my P.A's feelings.

They confide for a while, and all we could hear were low murmurs and whispers. It was getting on my nerves but I held my patience high and didn't interfere in any way at all. I was just glad she was considering it.

"I don't know," I heard Anastasia confess, clearly upset about their topic.

It took a while but indeed they resumed their talk and turned around to face all of us. Our breaths was on hold so when my wife spoke her words, everyone sighed deeply.

"Perhaps we can make a deal."

"Okay," Flynn said eagerly, not hiding his own happiness. "Name it,"

"I was promoted recently but that wasn't announced yet, the fact that I was single and uncompromised closed the deal. The company I'm working for is respected and important, they'll not be pleased with scandals like my marriage. If you manage to assure I keep my promotion and all benefits of my contract without having this jeopardizing my future, I'm willing to ponder your offer."

"Where do you work?"

"Norwood Publishing,"

"Consider it done."

"I need more than that. I want assurances."

"You can have it down on a contract." I was about to protest that idea when Flynn's continued, gazing accurately at me. "One preceded by a confidentiality agreement, of course."

That seemed more reasonable. I nodded and so did my wife. "Let's hear want you need then." She said, hoping to understand the rest of our plan.

I stared at her, surprised by her posture. She looked like a businesswoman herself, assertive and intelligent; she was handling the situation gracefully like a true expert. I didn't know what to think, especially since the only thing that seemed to break her was the prospect of not being able to pursue her career, exactly the same thing that made me accept this crazy deal. Somehow and for some unknown reason that made me respect Anastasia a little more.

"You'd have to stay married for six months," My bride's eyes widen but she held back any protests. "And it would be required of you to play the wife's part, that includes make public appearances in dinners and events and be presented in business conferences and travels, when required."

"I don't know if I can manage that with my own work."

"That's okay, will find a way to deal with that but we need to know you're wiling to fulfill these demands."

"If I find it compatible with my schedule, I will. But only for six months."

"Only for six months," Flynn assured, eyeing both of us carefully. "Then you'll fill for divorce under the pretense of irreconcilable differences and everything stays buried under the confidentiality. You both follow your lives the way you want it."

Anastasia took a deep breath, I could tell by the tormenting gaze she held, that this wasn't something she wished to do, but nonetheless she held her chin high and nodded confidently. "Okay, I'll do it, but only after having my own assurances. I need to know for sure I won't be fired or retrieved out of my new position."

"I'll take care of that right away," My P.A. beamed with pride, seeing as his plan was working. I nodded as well, comfortable under her demands. So my wife had a promising career on the publishing scene, _interesting_. "Perhaps you can make a statement to the press, confirming your marriage is out love and not out of stupidity. It will help calm down the spirits."

"And what if they dig up?" Anastasia asked out of the blue making all heads turn to her. "What if they start researching for our history together? It can't be out of love if we only met on the night of the wedding."

Again I was amazed at her perspicacity, even under difficult events, she managed to keep her thoughts clear. She was good indeed.

"We can say that we met a couple of years ago, when you finished college and applied for a job at my company, that didn't work out but we kept in touch and after all this time we realized we were in love and all that, I suppose."

Everyone stared at me with equal surprise. It had been a good idea and I knew it, no one could deny it or find any flaws. Sometimes I did take on the internships appliances myself so there was no way to refute that. I smiled and all heads nodded in approval.

"Well, I guess that solves everything. I'll get a draft of the contract right away but we'll deal with the definite one once we're back at home."

"Hey, hold on!" Anastasia got up hastily. "There's a big problem here, where's home for you guys?"

"Seattle." The three of us stated matter of fact. "Where's yours?" Flynn asked apprehensively.

"Vancouver, but I was going to move to Seattle due to my job."

Flynn didn't bother hide his excitement, instead he clapped his hands content. "Finally something in our favor. I guess you don't need to worry about that, you'll just move right into Christian's house."

I froze. Both Anastasia and I frowned. I haven't debated on the full extents of this deal yet. Giving up my privacy was a big problem for me but it did make sense, seeing as we were married and were going to stay like that for quite a while. I sighed, suddenly things didn't seem so easy for me.

I knew that's what I needed to do anyhow, so I shut my mouth tightly, afraid of what could come out.

"So, just one more thing, this agreement _can't leave_ this room. It has to stay absolutely hidden between us. No one else can know about it, no family members, no close friends, no associates, no one. The fewer we are the less likely it is to leak. And it would be hell if it leaked."

We could all agree on that, so everyone stood silent and nod. "That means you can't tell that mouthy bride of yours," I told Elliot bluntly. Kate annoyed me most of the times.

"Don't worry little bro, I'd never dream of telling this to Kate."

I knew for sure her fiancée was going to make his life miserable in order to get all the juicy details out of my scandalous marriage and for that I felt incredibly bad, but I also knew that regardless of it, Elliot wouldn't break his promise.

When all was taken cared off, an indecision hovered in the air and an awkward silence filled the room. No one was certain on how to act but Flynn arrived with the precious drafts and didn't spare our poor souls.

"Well, love birds," He said grinning almost sadistically – he was enjoying this way too much. "Pack your bags. You're going back to your nest."

I cringed and shiver at the same time, Anastasia displayed the same kind of reaction but none of us said a word. We were avoiding even glance at each other. I scrubbed my neck, this was going to be some _long_ months.

"Oh," Elliot turned around, filling the door with his tall frame. Everyone was leaving to their room, indeed to pack their stuff, so we were going to be left alone. "Congratulations on the wedding." He winked mischievously and dodged from my sight quickly before I could retaliate.

I growled. Anastasia groaned. We look at each and sighed simultaneously.

_Yep, really long six months._

* * *

**Yey! *Christian and Ana are going to stay married* and they're going to start living together too, I can assure you that's going to be interesting. Complicated but interesting too.**

**For anyone interested on the other stories, – the ones with the similar plot-line – here they are: **_Beautiful Disaster by Louisa Grey / One careless night, one life changing mistake by Fictionpress1213_

**Out of curiosity, I was just wondering… What do you guys feel about this cast for Fifty Shades of Grey (the movie)? I haven't formed my opinions just yet but I'd like to hear what's going on inside your minds (about this topic, anyways ;) )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Because you guys are so amazing, I just couldn't help but write another chapter. *yey* Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so MUCH. Did I say you rock? Yeah, you do.**

**About Ana's virginity, I was really on the fence there. I didn't know if she was going to be a dainty innocent girl or not. I was pondering the implications of each option before addressing that matter on the story, but since it seems unanimous that virgin is the way to go, I couldn't help but follow the flow. **

**So here there it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

**4.**

**Anastasia's P.O.V.**

The door shut in a loud bang and I jumped, out of the corner of my eyes I saw my in-six-months-ex-husband and sighed. Could I really manage living with him for so long? Sure, a few months isn't that much time, I'm sure it can even pass in a blink of an eye for some, but giving my circumstances I had a sickening feeling it would feel like an eternity to me.

I was getting more and more fidgeted but I refused to show my nervousness, things were pretty awkward and we both sat in silence in far corners of the room, unsure of how to proceed.

At first when they presented this crazy scheme of staying married I felt like picking up a knife and slice their throats – yeah, probably not an healthy desire, but that was the least of my concerns – but after a little deliberation, and some wise advice from Maisie, I could tell that I could benefit from this mess after all. I'd prefer to never be in it, in the first place, or at least have a clean way out but it appears that both to me and my husband things were tricky – career wise, that is. And so we both said yes, though my acceptance was way more reluctant.

I was deep inside my own head, trying to play whatever events I could remember in my mind, looking to make some sense out of this all thing. My choice was the right one, wasn't it? I mean, I didn't accept his money – and will never do – and I didn't stay in this arrangement out of futile reasons; perhaps my motives are selfish but it is understandable right?

My moral was killing me, I didn't know if I was betraying myself by staying in a deal like this or not. I was too far absorbed in my musings to notice when Christian started wandering around the room and only when his voice broke through the silence, did I realize where he was and more importantly, what was happening.

My heart sank low to my knees.

"What's this?"

I shot up straight and practically run to the side of the bed, a wave of nausea rippling through me. In all this frenzy it never occurred to me this obvious conclusion and now I felt like fainting.

"Are you hurt?" Christian's voice was nonchalant but I saw a flicker of concern in his eyes.

"No… I… That's not…" I was blubbering and stumbling over my own words and thoughts. How it could never came to my mind that we did have sex and that I was no longer virgin?

With all my energy poured into resolving this mess and into figuring out how I got myself in this position of engagement, it never came around that I had lost what I treasured the most.

The first time I had sex turned out to be a black out.

Again if this wasn't happening to me, I'd laughed. The humor is just too dark and twisted to not be funny. But since it's my reality, it only hit me harder: I had fucked up everything and now I was stuck in it.

"Anastasia?" Christian tried again, showing a bit more of preoccupation. He took a step forward, trying to unshorten the distance between us but I was too worked up, so I took a step back to keep it the same. "Perhaps you are injured, we should go see a doctor."

_Injured?_ Only in my pride. I had giving away my purity and my dreams of marriage to a complete stranger, one that turned out to be a soulless son of a bitch who tried to bargain my freedom and rights with money.

I shook my head as convincingly as possible but he wasn't convinced at all, because he took quick steps until he was facing me, giving me no chance to back-away.

"We really should go see a doctor, you're looking really pale." I shook my head again. Of course I was really pale I was seeing the proof of my maidenhood spattered across a hotel sheet, covered in shame and alcohol. "Anastasia, let's go." His voice was more determined and I realized then, he was truly concerned.

I could have been a little more sympathetic seeing as my spouse was worried about me but I wasn't in the mood. I wanted to be alone, really bad. "No, I'm okay."

"You don't look like it," His tone was stern and I wonder if I was pushing his patience too hard. "Come on, we have a flight coming on. You can't be there feeling sick, let's just do a check up."

"I said I was fine," I tried again, hoping to be firm. Instead my voice came out as a squeak.

"And I said you don't look like it, so let's just go." He grabbed my arm and tried to drag me with him. It wasn't forceful but I didn't appreciate it either way. This was all too much for me.

"No."

"Don't be stubborn!" He was getting exasperated but he wasn't the one with really motives for it. "I know you don't like this deal, I don't like it either but it's made so let's just stick around each other."

I said nothing but refused to move from my spot. My husband grew really annoyed because he tried to push me again and when that didn't work out, he ran both hands through his air huffing and pacing around the room.

"There's blood on our sheets. I know for a fact that I'm okay," He said waving his hands around his body. "But sometimes I can be too rough," He scratched his neck and I could swear he blushed a bit. "And perhaps I hurt you in some way, hum, inside or… you know."

Christian was embarrassed! Oh my god, that was so… _cute? _Yes, definitely cute. Though I hate to admit it even to myself that crimson color on his cheeks and his lost of fluency really made him look adorable. Too adorable. I quickly chastised myself, now was not the time for those kinds of thoughts.

"You can be having a hemorrhage or something. Let's just check, it's really quick, I promise." Somehow, his insistency and his, now clear, concern made me a bit less depressed with the situation. Perhaps he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

I sighed. "Christian, I don't have any hemorrhage. That blood, it's… well… because I, hum, kind of am… I mean, was… I was a virgin." No point in hiding it, I guess.

"You… I… _what_?" He was just as stunned. His eyes bugged out off his face.

For very long minutes everything got quiet, almost as if we weren't breathing. The world seemed to come to a perpetual stillness.

"Are you serious?" He asked after the silence became too much.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" That was all I needed, after pouring my secret out the only thing I wanted was for it to be questioned. I fought back the tears that threatened to come out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He yelled, clearly at lost about what to do.

"Perhaps I did and we just don't remember." I snapped. _God, this man was infuriating_.

"I mean today! After we woke up!"

"For what? So that you could spare me of your hooker accusations?" I decided to leave aside that fact that _myself_ – the person in question – haven't remembered about that. "No thank you, I'm glad to know what kind of person you are."

"And what kind of person are you? Hiding _this_ from me!"

"I don't have the obligation to tell you anything."

"I'm your husband!"

"Oh, so now you wanna use that as valid argument?" This man was maddening to say the least. And he was really getting into my nerves. "Our contract only says we have to stay married for a few months, it doesn't imply I have to confide my secrets and hopes with you."

"But this is important."

"Exactly!" I shouted, perhaps I should control my temper a little better but can you truly blame me? This was out of control for me. Christian stopped shortly after that, he walked to bed and rested his head in his hands sighing exasperatingly. I shared his sentiment.

For the next few moments we stood there, sharing the uncomfortable silence that hanged around us. I took a seat in a chair near the door and Christian kept his place on the bed. This was reveling to be more dreadful than any of us could have expected; we were not even married for twenty-four hours – at least consciously – and we were already grinding on each other's personalities.

My eyes didn't seem to be able to leave the sheet. There it was, the blood. And that stain was haunting my soul; I wished I had given my virginity to someone worthy, to my _chosen_ husband perhaps, or at least to someone I truly loved, but there it was, spattered across some fabric in a random hotel with a random male. Everything seemed like a nightmare and I'd give anything to travel back in time and change it all.

That wasn't possible though, and now the only thing I could do was tormenting myself by my easiness. Christian was right about that, I was easy. What kind of woman gives all up in one single night?

_But you weren't conscious Ana! _

But could that really excuse it? These questions were nagging me deeply. My thoughts ran on and on, over and over in my head and were only interrupted by Christian after the silence got too heavy to handle.

"Look," He said in a low tone, raising his head from behind his palms. "I'm sorry."

I blinked a couple of times, I wasn't expecting that.

"For everything," He continued with the same calm, smoothing tone. "I… I shouldn't have judged you like that. I know that but it's hard for me too and you have to admit the circumstances were suspicious, so I guess that got the best out of me. Or the worst. But I had no right either way, so for that, I apologize."

_So not expecting that. _I kept staring at him, unable to form coherent thoughts. He was right, he shouldn't have judged like that, but things were complicated for him as well, yes. He was caught on surprise and wasn't pleased with any of this too. Sure, he had talked with a hot head but could I really blame him? I had some out of control, embarrassing, actions myself.

I sighed, I know I should accept his apology. Deep down I knew he was just stressed out like me but his accusations, on the light of all, had hurt me. And they hurt more than I expected or could even explain. After realizing that I'd lost my innocence, his assumptions cut even deeper, they bothered me too much because I was already suffering myself.

I knew I'd forgive him eventually, but right now it was still too soon.

"Fine," I whispered after a while. I may not forgive right now but I'd accept his apologies anyway.

"Okay." He stated a bit relieved.

"Okay," I echoed too, trying to assure myself that everything would work out well.

* * *

Our SUV stopped abruptly, or so it seemed to me, making my eyes sprung open. It took me a minute too long to understand we had finally arrived. This was it, my new home in Seattle. At least for now. I stepped out of the car, not even waiting for the black-dressed man who was escorting us, to open the door for me. _I had been self-sufficient so far, I'd be so now too_.

We were in an underground parking-lot, I realized. It was filled with rather expensing cars and that for some reason made me feel uncomfortable. I was way out of my league here.

I walked towards an elevator and pressed the button to open the doors, I didn't know his house number but I was clever enough to deduce we needed a ride to get there. I said nothing to my fellow companions, but behind me I could hear their footsteps.

The black-dressed man, whose name I can't recall, stepped inside first and punctuated the right keys that led us to whatever story Christian's house was. Everyone walked in and after the doors closed, an energy ball rose within the elevator and I felt awkward standing there. My husband was just next to me and for some reason there was a strange attraction oozing from him, a pull that I couldn't deny.

_God, what was wrong with me?_ Just a few hours ago I was hating this man guts. I couldn't let his good looks and charm get to me like this. I took a couple of deep breaths and looked away, suddenly finding the elevator ceiling very interesting. I felt him shift nervously next to me too, and wonder briefly if somehow he felt the same attraction towards me. I shove my thoughts away though. It wasn't good to muse on that.

Finally our ride came to a stop. The metallic doors slide sideways and allowed us to exit quietly.

"Elevators…" I heard Christian mumble to himself. I frowned but didn't turn around to interrogate him about it.

The black-dressed man opened the entry to my husband's house and my mouth popped open.

"Holy shit," I muttered. Normally I wouldn't swear so much, but these circumstances were special and everything seemed crazy to me.

"Well, welcome home darling," Flynn drawled purposely for dramatic effects. I'd rolled my eyes but they were too busy absorbing every detail of this dreamy place. "Make yourself comfortable."

He accompanied us during our flight and came here too just to make sure everything was working out okay. Maisie returned to Vancouver with a compassionate expression on her face and a promise to be back as soon as possible with my belongings. She was helping me with the move.

"Oh, and I thought this was my house." Grey stated dryly, clearly annoyed with his P.A's enjoyment. He was liking our disaster way too much; not that I thought it was out of meanness, it just seemed he was enjoying seeing Christian out of his game.

"Now the house belongs to you both," Flynn grinned, winking at me. This was all crazy, yes, but in some fucked-up way it was funny too, so I giggled.

"I guess so," I whispered.

"Well then," He said clapping his hands. "I'll have both your contracts ready in a few days time. Until then try not to rip each other throats. Oh, and, Anastasia…"

"Call me Ana," I interrupted him. We were going to be around each other a lot, so I guess there was no point in denying familiarities, might as well get down with it.

Flynn smiled. "Ana, your boss will call you tomorrow or so, to define when you're going back to work. Promoted and all."

I smiled too, those were some good news. Finally. "Okay, that sounds good."

"Great! Then, you know… Stay married and stuff."

Christian growled too upset to respond. I giggled again and waved him bye.

Suddenly it hit me, my boss was going to call me. _Calls. Announces of sudden wedding on national television. Family. Calls. Self-phone. _

"Oh god," I breathed and launched myself towards my bags. Where was my purse? Where was my phone?

Christian took a step back, clearly afraid I'd launch for him again. That was not my best course of action but reminiscing on it again, it was kind of hilarious seeing the fear in his features. I'd laugh if I wasn't so focused on finding my damned phone.

And finally, in the depths of my biggest bag – obviously it had to be there – I found it. I cringed inside too as soon as I saw what expected me. 28 missed calls, 17 text messages… Yeah, I had one hell of a pissed off family to face. Or so I believed.

"Err… hum, Anastasia?" Mr. Universe interrupted my thoughts. "Perhaps you should see this." He pointed to his amazingly flat TV screen and I stood up from the floor to join him. My heart stopped. My mother was on the other side of the screen, smiling fluorescently to the camera, just outside her house.

"Oh god," I groaned, hiding my face behind my hands. This was going to be painful. Christian picked up on my hesitance and decided to turn up the volume. I flinched as soon as I heard her voice.

'_Annie was always a good girl, you know, the kind that never gives you trouble. Such a lovable daughter, really easy to rise, I'm sure every parent wished to have a child like that.'_ She laughed like the crazy person she was and I wished I had a hole on the floor next to me.

'_And how do you feel about this marriage, was it too rushed?' _Some reported asked, fueling this all thing.

'_Oh, God no!'_ Mom waved her hand off and rolled her eyes. _'Of course not, do you have eyes on your face? That Grey guy is a dream, she would be a fool not to grab this opportunity. I know I would.'_ She winked and I sank to the nearest sofa.

Yep, that was my mother. Always good at embarrassing me.

'_Did you know about their relationship?'_

'_No I didn't, but Annie was always a private gal. She wouldn't share that with me even if they were involved. You know, ever since high school I've tried to incentive her into dating, you're only young once and she has to make good use of her appearance while she can. I thought she never listened to me but finally my motherly advices came through. I'm so proud!'_ She squealed like a teenager. I really wished I could burry myself somewhere.

'_Aren't you mad that you only found out about this through television, the same time as everybody else?'_

'_What? Of course not, that's silly. It was just as exciting. And I'm receiving so many calls, everyone wants to know about it, I feel like a celebrity. I can't wait to meet Annie's husband.'_ She clapped her hands and fluttered her lashes to the camera. I thought it couldn't get worst but I was deadly wrong. _'Hey Christian!'_ My mother waved towards the screen. _'Why don't you buy a nice present to your mother-in-law? We're family now.'_

And that did it, I got up as quickly as possible and tackled my very stunned husband to the floor. I snatched the remote from his hand and shut the TV off.

"I… well… That's…" I so, so wished to have a hidey-hole somewhere. "I'm sorry."

Christian blinked, his gaze focusing slowly on me, drifting from the TV. He was so out of his comfortable zone it was hysterical. But then again, so was I, and that was _my_ mother we were talking about. The person that managed to embarrass me more than anyone else. After a while his lips quirked upwards and his chest began to rumble. A wave of laughter filled the room. It was manly and hearty and velvety and it made my stomach flip. It was contagious too and I couldn't help but join in.

"Oh… Oh my god," He said between pants, fighting for air. "That's… that's your _mother_?"

I struggled with breathing too but I managed to nod my head.

We stood like that for a couple of minutes, feeding off each other amusement, when out of the blue a piercing noise interrupted us. The laughs died down and slowly we realized in what kind of position we were.

I was pinning Christian to the floor, straddling him with my thighs, my hands clutching his chest for support. He had one hand securing my waist and the other one somewhere along his stomach, brushing a bit of my skin. Our faces were so close, we could touch each other if we moved an inch.

Suddenly his lips looked very appealing. I hadn't notice them before but I didn't know how that was possible because I could see now that they were the most voluptuous, sinful lips I've ever come across in my life and a sprouting need made me want to kiss them very badly.

I bitted down on my lower lip to prevent the whimper that rose in my throat from coming out. I didn't know if Christian share the same sentiment as me but his eyes darted to my mouth and his tongue licked his perfectly full lips afterwards. I tried to move a little, just to put some distance between us, but my wiggling made my lower-half brush roughly against his and _goddamnit_, I couldn't help but moan.

It was louder than I expected but little waves of pleasure rippled through me, flushing my own body. My breath gained a quicker rhythm and my heart drummed faster in my chest. I was aware of his hard, lean body under me and I felt very hot, everywhere, all of a sudden. Perhaps now I could begin to understand why I had given my virginity to this man. If just being close to him felt this way, I couldn't begin to imagine how sex could be.

He groaned too, a painful, animalist groan that made me want to tear up his shirt with my hands. He moved his head very slowly as if testing the waters. I was about to join him midways without even thinking of the consequences when the piercing sound echoed through the room again and we snapped out of the spell. Awkwardly, Christian lifted me up from his body and stood up to his full height.

He was really tall, perhaps 6'4 or something. I didn't care though. Not having him close like before felt like a lost to my body. I was no longer warm and fuzzy and somehow I wanted him back under me.

Obviously I didn't say that aloud. Nor did Christian say anything at all. He stared at me with a cryptic expression for a while and then moved gracefully around the room, going towards the source of the noise. It turned out it was his cell-phone and he didn't hesitate in picking it up.

"Grey," He snapped to the phone, a little too harsh.

He went away then, towards some other door that stood there, and hide himself behind it. I was left alone in his living-room. Mine living-room too, I guess.

I looked around, trying to familiarize with it. It was too luxurious and though it was painfully amazing it felt somewhat cold and… empty. Definitely not equipped for a family.

I glanced at my surroundings one more time; the black-dressed man disappeared as soon as we entered the house and I wondered briefly if he lived here as well. Was he some kind of security guy? I didn't know how I felt about living with strange people. But I _was_ going to live with Christian too, and he was almost as strange as Mr. Bodyguard, so I guess I had no right to complain.

After a while Mr. Tempting-lips came out of the room he entered. It was his office, I concluded, after seeing a glimpse of the inside when the door flung open. He came to a still and eyed me cautiously.

"So…" He started but drifted off, letting his words die. Clearly unsure of what to say.

I was unsure too, so I just decided to ignore what had just happened. Or what had _almost_ happened.

"So… Where am I going to stay?"

"Oh, yes of course," Christian seemed to regain composure with my question. He grabbed my bags and nodded me with his head. "I'll show you the guest room."

He turned around and started climbing the stairs. I followed his lead and did the same. Soon we are at the entrance of the most magnificent room I had ever seen. It was large and spacious, the furniture had a modern design but held some comfortable vibe to it, the bed was big and staffed with a lot of comfortable looking pillows and I felt an urge to just throw myself in there. I control it though and instead just looked around. I had a bathroom to myself and a too-roomy closet. That was good, though.

A nice and large window gave me access to a beautiful view and I swallowed a gasp that was about to come out, when I stepped closer.

"Do you like it?" My husband asked, moving quietly towards me and the window.

"Yes, it's really beautiful." And it was. The sun was dragging itself across the sky, leaving behind a scarlet trail of warmth; small, blinking lights adorned the streets and the city seemed to be endless, fading away in the horizon line, delicately.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a smile stretching on his lips. It made me more comfortable.

"You'll really enjoy the terrace, then." He stated with an amused tone.

I glanced at him and wonder just how amazingly gorgeous the terrace view must be. I nodded in agreement and silently drifted away.

We stood there, next to each other, eyeing the city below us without muttering a word. Our breaths made the perfect soundtrack for the moment. And somehow that seemed… right.

"Are you hungry?" Christian interrupted the silence after a while.

Surprisingly, I was and I didn't even notice until then. "Yes, a bit."

"Why don't you take a shower and get ready, then we'll have dinner."

"Okay," I agreed. A shower sounded like heaven to me and the idea of having a nice, delicious meal afterwards only made me more eager to get those things done.

Christian nodded and walked away. He was about to leave the room when he stopped, turning around just before reaching the door.

"Oh, Anastasia?" He called with a smooth, velvety voice that made my insides twist.

"Yes?" I whimpered, unable to control my urges.

"Put on a dress." It was almost a whisper yet it came across as a command.

With the way he said it, I'd never have the guts to defy him on that. If he was saying to put on a dress, I'd do it. But my nature didn't allow me comply so easily. "Why?" I asked when my voice was steady enough for it.

Slowly a knowing, endearing, breathtaking smile spread on his lips. It made my panties drenched. It was so sensual it hurt. I gulped and then he purred; a motherfucking irresistible purr. "Because we're going to have dinner in the terrace."

And that was it. Suddenly six months seemed like a long time for a whole bunch of new reasons.

* * *

**And so it begins! I just can't help but make them fall for each other, it may take a while but we'll get there.**

**As for the cast, well, I'll share my own opinion too. I don't know about Dakota, acting wise I can't tell because I'm not familiar with her work, but in terms of looks I don't swing that way. She just doesn't have the youth I see in Ana. **

**And as far as Charlie goes, I have a crush on him since I begun seeing Sons of Anarchy. He's really hot. But did I imagine him as Christian? No. **_**Definitely not**_**. I think there were better candidates in the look-similarities department, but he is a great actor so he might pull it off. As well as Dakota. Perhaps they can make a good movie. Though I'll always prefer the books. **

**I think that no matter whom they choose, Christian and Ana will always look better in my imagination. No one can compare to that, I assure you. **

**Anyways, THANK YOU. Please let me know what you think. And I'm sorry for not answering everyone individually, I got distracted writing this chapter because I thought that maybe you'd prefer an update first and a private message later on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all:** I am sorry for the delay on the updates but other pressing matters came on the way, my college's about to start in a few days and I had a lot of tiresome and bureaucratic things to do just to renew my inscription and all… just boring stuff, no one cares anyway.

**Secondly: **I am in love with you guys, so there you go. I'm not leaving this sh*t until it's done.

**Thirdly:** So, I've made a few changes (obviously, it's a fanfiction) but just to get you up to things, Christian is not adopted. Neither is Mia nor Elliot; they're all true siblings. Their mother died when they were young and their father is a jerk. A big one too. At least for now. And you are going to see that in the chapter. So this will have a little more of drama in the mix.

**And finally: Thank you. A thousand times, again and again, it matters a lot that you support my story and motive me to keep going. **

* * *

**5.**

**Christian's P.O.V.**

I walked out of her room with a stupid grin on my face, I didn't know exactly why but the prospect of having dinner with Anastasia seemed quite exciting to me. Through the course of the day I realized things weren't turning out the why I expected them to and by now I had almost certainty that they never would. I may not know my wife very well – hell, it's been a day – but one thing I was sure about, she was just a box full of surprises.

If that was good or bad I hadn't dwell on it, but I've decided to try and make fewer assumptions because clearly the ones I've been doing so far were dead wrong. I could never redeem myself enough for shouting at her face claiming she was a whore when in reality I had been the one to rob her of her purity. And even if I tried to doubt her word, there it was, that shameful stain of blood proving just what a jerk I had been.

I couldn't even begin to think how she must feel, seeing as the first night of her sexual life turned out in amnesia. That was some fucking luck. But then again, we were both in a complicated situation because I definitely didn't share any wish of being married either. Even if Anastasia wasn't as bad as I portrayed her. I just simply didn't believe me fit to be in that kind of relationship. Regardless, reminiscing on these afternoon events, perhaps these six months wouldn't be as terrible as I imagined them.

My house felt strange to me, it was just the same, yet the thought of having another person living right under the same roof as I made me a bit uncomfortable. Sure, I lived with Taylor and Gail too, but our connection was rather different and they acted as shadows along the house, not as active participants.

This was all too new for me and it would take me a while to gather my thoughts and understand my feelings, I wasn't thrilled to have Anastasia here but somehow I wasn't so upset anymore. An unexplainable attraction arose in me and a strange pull drove me towards her.

I sighed and retrieved to my office; taking my cellphone out of my pocket I saw I had an impressive amount of missed calls but I wasn't ready to return them all just yet. I wanted to rest and have dinner with… _with my wife first_.

There was no point in denying it. I wanted to enjoy her company.

But then a thought occur to me and I acted upon it.

I called just one person and let it ring for a few moments. Aggravation rose in me for not being answered immediately. I wasn't a very patient guy and I paid my employees well and certainty well enough that they needed to be on duty whenever I needed them to be. I was about to give up, when his voice resounded through the other side of the line.

"Welch," I greeted a little more harshly than necessary. I was annoyed.

"Sir," I could tell by his voice that he was a bit reticence about my tone and my call.

"I have a job for you." I didn't wait for him to ask what it was. I dove right in. "I need you to search whatever you can find on Anastasia Steele."

"Anastasia Steele…" Welch was hesitant and I knew he was going to ask the obvious question. "I'm sorry sir, but, hum, isn't that… I mean, isn't she, hum, your wife?"

"Yes, she is." I said firmly. "And I want you to know all about her and her family and… the night of our wedding."

"The night of your wedding?" His voice got more and more nervous as he spoke. He was too far out of his comprehension zone.

"Yes. I want the videotapes, the ones on the hotel and whatever you can gather. Pictures. _All_." I barked my orders and hoped to not be questioned again. I was explicit in what I wanted and I didn't wish to share my motives on that. At least not to Welch.

"Yes, sir. Right away." Luckily he picked up on my tone and didn't try to undermine my command anymore. "I'll call you when I get anything."

"Okay."

As I hanged up, I pondered my options, some tiny fraction of my brain was telling me that this was somewhat wrong because I'd told to myself I wouldn't do assumptions anymore and yet here I was digging Anastasia's past to find something. But after a little more deliberation I concluded that I was doing the right thing, this was the way to go if I _really_ didn't want any more wrong ideas. I'd know the truth and then I could take all the right conclusions.

I craved knowledge and leverage, so I needed to know this too. Especially about our wedding night, I had to see it by my eyes. It was still hard to believe I'd go and put myself in this position willingly.

I jumped startled when my phone began ringing loudly next to me. I pick it up at once thinking Welch already had something useful to share. He was good at what he did and I had no doubts he'd be on the task immediately after being delegated to him, but once I heard the voice on the other side, I sighed internally and regretted ever answering this call without checking the ID.

"Christian," Her voice was squeaky and it made me wary of was about to come.

I stood quiet for a while, considering pretending I was dead or a asleep, but I regain my composure when I realized she wouldn't say anything thing else until I acknowledged her.

"Mia," I said flatly.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

I knew exactly what she was referring to but I decided to pretend I wasn't so smart. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't try and pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. How could you marry and not tell me?"

For a moment I stood speechless again, not knowing what to say. I ponder the truth, but I couldn't let it slip and even if I did what would I say?_ Hey, I drank way too much and decided to act like a love-struck teenager not pondering the consequences of my way irresponsible acts?_

"Hum… that was all just rushed, you know, a last minute call."

"Mhmm, and how come I had never heard of your wife before?"

_Because I never knew her until yesterday. _I coughed and before I could say anything she went on, continuing with her rant.

"I mean, I know you like to keep things to yourself but why didn't you present her to the family? Are you ashamed of us?"

"What?" That was a crazy ass idea. If anything I was too proud of my siblings. "Of course not Mia, you just know me… I don't like that, er, kind of stuff."

"Yeah I know but that doesn't excuse it all, I mean, come on Christian! I'm your sister, how could you go and marry someone without letting me know? And Elliot was there! You should've called."

God, now I was feeling bad for not inviting my sister to my non-planned wedding. Things couldn't go any weirder. "Mia, I'm sorry. I swear I didn't have any intent of marrying in Vegas, it just happened."

"That's a sorry ass excuse but I'll consider accepting it as soon as I lay eyes on that wife of yours. I have to meet her, I don't even know if I approve her yet!"

Her voice was genuinely concerned and I couldn't help but chuckle. "You don't know if you _approve_ her?"

"Yes," She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You do know that I'm older than you and if anyone has to approve anything between us, it's me."

"Oh, shut up! And you do know that I'm a woman and I have these feelings… I can know if a person is good or not by being around them for a while. I get their vibes."

I laughed, that was really lame and funny. "And you have to have a vagina to have those _feelings_?"

"Yes, it's called female intuition." Her voice was flat but I could hear her smile, regardless of how hard she was trying not to laugh.

"Right, right. I forgot that's something given to you along with your birth name."

"Just shut up," She cried again, giggling in the process. "When can I meet her?"

"I…" I thought for a moment. Tonight was not an option, we had a dinner to attend to – it was just the both of us but it was equally important, mainly because it was our first one – and besides, I needed to talk to Anastasia first; it wasn't fair to put her under the extensive scrutiny of my little sister without a warning beforehand. "I'll talk to her, but this week seems good. Before she goes to work at least." I remembered then she was going to work too and that might complicate things further for family reunions and stuff.

"_She'll be working_?"

"Of course," I said immediately not even reflecting on the question or the answer.

"That's weird…" Mia was reticent about it so I frowned to myself. I wasn't seeing the problem but I asked her what the matter was anyway. "You know, 'cuz you're a freaking billionaire and there's no need for your wife to work at all."

_Oh. _Hearing that line of thought made her uncertainty much clearer to me; every normal person would think that. And every normal woman would feel thrill about that too, but by now I knew that my wife wasn't one for normality and her job was an important thing for her. I could respect that and even appreciate her determination, so when I spoke I wasn't aware of the confidence in my tone.

"Anastasia's not like that."

"Wow," Mia breathed cleared picking up something I didn't notice. "You're all bewitched and shit."

I stopped for a moment. _No, I wasn't_. "No I'm not," I said too.

"Oh yes you are, I can tell by your defensive take. I wasn't even suggesting anything and you just got all protective. That's great though," She stopped for a minute and I didn't know what to say to that. I had come out a little protective, yes, so she was right about that. "I'm happy for you." She blurted out after awhile.

"You are?" Stupid, I know, but everything kept sounding strange to me, as if it wasn't my life we were talking about. Or living.

"I am. I'm still pissed off that you didn't invite me to the ceremony but I know you, and I know you wouldn't marry someone if you weren't truly happy with her. You're not the type to make rash decisions, you know?"

"I know…" I murmured, but I didn't. Not really, because just the night before I had made _this_ rash decision that was changing my life.

"Well then, I swear, if you don't call me tomorrow to set up a day I'll camp at your door and not even your scary securities will be able to take me down."

"Okay…" Normally I'd have chuckled right along with her and said I didn't doubt that for a second; but now, I was too dumbfounded by her words.

"Well then…" Mia said hesitant, clearly picking up on my mood swing. "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes… Tomorrow." I hanged up after that but I knew my sister and I knew she would give me shit about this strange behavior I was having, still I couldn't help it.

She was right, of course; I wasn't one for rash decisions, even drunk, so why did I make that one? Sure, things were looking a little brighter but it still bugged me that I went and did that to myself when the last thing I could possibly want was to marry anytime soon. I sighed and got up from my chair. I paced around the office for a long time, unsure of what to think.

Could it really be love at first sight what brought us together? I never believe that crap, but then again, I never believe this day would come either, so I wasn't in a position to discard all hypotheses. How could we not remember anything? It was so strange to even think of myself drinking until I pass-out, let alone drink to the point of amnesia. It was all foreigner to me; the feelings I was getting; the way I was acting; what I was doing. I was in a freaking false marriage, a union that will be consummated by some contracts. That felt… cold and distant.

My musings were killing me, my head was aching from rooming through all possibilities. I hated not knowing things, and not knowing this, made the all ordeal much more painful to me.

I was about to walk down to the kitchen and fill Gail on my apology-way-to-make-things-better-kind-of-dinner when the doorbell rang. It resounded through the entire house and I was a bit thrown back at first. I wasn't expecting anyone but when Taylor rushed inside my office, with his head sheepishly low and his voice gentle, I understood immediately who was awaiting me. I instantly clenched my fists on my sides and grinding my teeth together, I walked towards the living-room.

"Christian," His disapproving tone was the first thing I noticed. It was always the same.

I took a big amount of air into my lungs and exhaled carefully, measuring my words and pondering kicking him out before knowing what he wanted.

I didn't do it though; instead I reluctantly nodded in acknowledgement. "Father,"

His figure stood there, impassively waiting for me to say something more. I didn't, so he took the liberty to wander around the division, shaking his head and reproving me with his gaze. He quirked one brow and sighed dramatically. "Care to explain?"

_What was it today? Were all my family members determined to pester my tired-ass? _I opted for pretending to not know what he was talking about too. After all, he always questioned my intelligence, so I'm sure it wasn't a surprise for him if I didn't follow his brilliant mind right away.

"What were you thinking?" He tried again.

It was my turn to sigh, but I didn't do it so theatrically, instead I opted just to show how much of a nuisance his presence was being. "Would you like to be more specific? I happen to think about a lot of things and all of them you disapprove, so enlighten me which one made you feel so outraged that you felt the need to come to my own house and nag me about it."

My father's only response was a smirk, a devious one. I knew he had conscience that I was just stalling because I didn't really want to debate with him the news of my sudden wedding.

"_Your wedding_." He whispered calmly, as if he was trying to explain quantic-physics to a child. He always treated me like that and I hated it.

"What about?" I could hear my own tone growing colder and meaner but I knew what was about to come and I wasn't thrilled about it.

"Drop the act Christian, you know exactly '_what about'_," He took long strides towards me and instantly I took even longer strides towards the window. I didn't want to be near him if he was about to insult my intelligence and choices. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I wanted to be married." I didn't know what I was thinking at the time, but no point bringing that up.

"Really? Because as I recall, you never wished for that to happen!" Hearing him talk about what I wished and what not, made my blood boil. My fists clenched tighter, my fingers digging my flesh.

"You can't recall shit because you were never present to begin with."

My father's face flushed too, I didn't know if it was due to anger or annoyance, but either way it made me madder. "Don't make this about your childhood issues Christian, we're talking about your own mistake here."

I snorted, loudly and cynically. There were so many problems with his sentence I couldn't even begin to pinpoint them, but I took a step back, afraid of what I could do if I was closer. "Who told you it was a mistake?"

"Was it not?" His crystal clear eyes were defying me but I didn't succumb, I held my gaze high.

"No." I stated flatly. It was a lie but who cares? He doesn't need to know anything.

"It's a freaking marriage!" My father threw his hands in the air. _Again with the dramatic motions_. "Do you have any idea what that means?"

I didn't answer; instead I focused my gaze on the window, appreciating the sun that was now set and the sky that was now a pretty pale pink. It reminded me of Anastasia and when I was about to drift away on my own thoughts, that's when I noticed.

There, on the window glass, was reflected her figure. She was standing still, at the top of the steps, in the entrance of the room, looking gorgeous and utterly uncomfortable. She was wearing a dress indeed; and it made her look stunning, it was maroon with a lacy top and a fluttering skirt that reached her mid thigh; her legs were a never-ending sight with a pair of heels that made the attire much more sensual. Her hair was meticulously braided to the side and her skin glowed under the lights.

It made me all the more resentful towards my father. Here he was, blocking me from enjoying the beauty and the company of my wife, who had gone to all that trouble just to please me.

He didn't notice though, because he kept on with his stupid discourse. "You ruined your life. Now she'll want everything, you'll have to pay for so many things, you don't even know. I understand if you're enamored but that's just in the beginning, things won't be so pretty after a while and no matter how good she is at sucking your dick, putting a ring on her finger doesn't justify it."

I flinched at his choice of words and so did Anastasia. I could tell by the flush on her cheeks that she didn't like the course of this conversation nor the assumptions that were, once again, being made.

I turned around ready to face him but it was too late to try and diminish the damages. My wife was already on the room, full glaring at my father, both hands placed on her hips. It almost made me smile seeing her assuming that position, the one she picked when she was ready to start a fight, but I held it back.

"Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are?" She hissed, not bothering to hide her rudeness.

"Oh," My father bowed his head in a flourished way – he really should be an actor – and clapped his hands excitedly, though I could tell by his tight lips and his narrowed eyes that he wasn't even close to feel that way. "Here's the little slut herself. Did you came here just to grace us with your presence or were you thinking about coming here to extort some newlywed gift for yourself?"

This was not going to end up well. I rushed to the middle of the room, perhaps afraid that Anastasia would thrown something at my father's face (though he is clearly asking for it), but she did no such thing.

She huffed and took a step closer. "How dare you?"

"Oh, let's not pretend we're innocent here, your mother already set the example on what kind of person you are."

_So_ not going to end up well. I chirmed in, saying "Don't talk about what you don´t know." But it was too late, my wife was already on a rant.

"You know nothing of me or my mother so you better cut it before I teach just what happens to rude, brainless persons where I come from. And believe me it will not be pretty either, because you will get your ass cheeks so spanked, you'll feel like you've been set on fire."

My father was momentarily set back at her demeanor, again I felt like laughing or clapping, or maybe both. She was just too precious. Never had someone talked to my dad like that, and for the first time, I could tell he was genuinely surprised.

He coughed and straightened his own shirt. "Look at that, not only did you pick a gold-digger you actually managed to pick one from backwater, illiterate town. Well, I be damned if that isn't just the perfect bride."

"If anyone in here is not educated enough is you! You're the one making preconceived, obtuse accusations without even knowing the actual facts, so I guess that just serves to prove backwater, illiterate town folks can beat your low degree of intelligence. And common sense." She bitted back with a murderous tone that even made _me_ shiver, and I had nothing to do with that.

The expression on my father's features showed that he felt the same fear, only he was too stubborn to recognize Anastasia could a bit scary when mad. In a weird way, I was actually proud of her for stepping in and defending her ground, even if it was my father the one she was arguing with. The things he said were uncalled for and truly offensive and he had no right to appear whenever he felt like it and pretend he was worried about me and my life, when in reality he was never around to support any of his children while growing-up.

"Well, I'm most definitely proud of you son," At this mention Anastasia's hands dropped from her hips and her face fell. Until now she hadn't realized who this man was and I'm sure she would have never talked to him like that if she had known. "You picked a precious one, I just hope she doesn't drain you off of all your money before it's too late. No matter how good the fuck is, it's doesn't compensate billions of dollars."

Anastasia's eyes widened, she glanced at me warily, fidgeting with her hands and nervously smoothing her dress. I knew she was too shocked to speak up for herself and too afraid of my reaction too, so I stepped in and took the reigns.

"That's enough. It's not your place to come to my house and lecture me about marriages or anything else when you're own example is as shady as it can get." My voice was harsh and unpleasant but I was too upset by his visit to control my emotions. "And you'll address my wife by her name, or else, you won't step another foot in this house. I won't tolerate disrespect."

My father's mouth dropped, he wasn't expecting me to act this way. Well, neither was I, but the way he spoke to Anastasia made something snap inside of me. She was my wife – even if only for six months – which meant she was family and I wouldn't allow any disrespect to my family. I didn't want to follow my dad's steps.

"Perhaps you should leave now." I stated, walking towards the door.

His mouth was still hanging open, but I noticed, out of the corner of my eyes that Anastasia had the same reaction. She was just as stunned. _Well, welcome to the Grey family. If you think your mother is bad, that's because you know nothing about my father._

"I will," My father took angry steps towards the door. He sent a mean look to Anastasia, who was petrified on her spot, and walked right past me. "You may be deluded now but you'll come around and see that I'm right."

"I don't think so." I whispered in a tone that was loud and clear to be understood as _say another word about this and I'll kick your ass till you get down on the street. _Luckily my father got the message and casting a last harsh and reproving stare around my house, my wife and I, took off without muttering another word.

I sighed closing the door and shutting my eyes tightly. That was all I needed, after a long exhausting day of revelations and acceptances and compromises, it had to end with a family argument. And not just any argument, but a pretty ugly one with my own dad. Arguing with him always made me feel… _inadequate_. I hated having the sense of disapproval coming from my own progenitor but as usual nothing I ever did was good enough. And having him try to break me down even more made me angry. _Very angry_.

He had no right to come and pull such sentiments out of me when he was never a real father in the first place, and especially not one when I needed the most. He shouldn't affect me so much, yet he did and that messed with me.

"Christian," Anastasia came close to me once I got back in the room. I waved my hand dismissing any pity feelings she may have building up inside her.

"Don't." I warned her and I meant it. I wanted to be alone and think about these events, I didn't wish to have another person sympathetically bonding with me. "The dinner… I think it's better to leave it to another time."

I felt bad for canceling on her, since she had gone to the trouble of fixing herself up for that, but I wasn't in the mood and I'd end up to being a terrible company. My night was already ruined but there was no point in spoiling hers too.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered when I was about to leave. I turned around hastily not sure I had understood her words. "I'm so sorry," She repeated adverting her gaze from mine. I could see the embarrassment flared up on her cheeks. "I didn't know he was your father, I shouldn't have talked to him like that but he was making all those comments and… I know I got a temper, sometimes, and I…"

"Don't." I said again, equally stern. "You have nothing to be sorry about. He was disrespecting you in… in your own house." I had a hard time accepting it at first, but she did live here now, so I might as well welcome that fact. "If anything, I should be the one apologizing, he's my father and what he said… It was wrong. He…"

I stopped talking not sure of what to say and not really wishing to pour my heart out to my nearly-stranger-wife just yet. I sighed and gave one last meaningful look before turning around and walk back to my room.

* * *

I was lying in my bed, my eyes jerked open, my arms sprawled over my head. I was still dressed and I didn't even know what time it was. After canceling the dinner with Anastasia, I decided to give a break to Gail and Taylor, so I sent them on their way to do whatever they felt good doing. No point in keeping people around if I was just going to close myself in my own room.

My mind was wandering around but I was too tired and I was desperately hoping to fall asleep. I closed my eyes trying to make it easier for me but it didn't work out at all.

Out of the blue I heard a shrieking sound that made me sit straight; I tried to listen carefully, seeing if it was real or just some dirty trick of my tired brain. For a moment nothing else resounded through the house, but after a while, another scream made me jump out of bed.

"Christian!" I heard faintly. I recognized the voice as Anastasia's. My blood ran cold, _what could have happened? _

Panic entered my body, I had dispensed Taylor tonight and perhaps some burglar had entered our home and was trying to hurt my wife. I couldn't let that happen, I had been selfish enough to the point of closing myself on my own part of the house, afraid of facing my thoughts, afraid of having others seeing my fears. And now I was paying for it.

I ran as fast as I could on the direction of the screams, they were irregular and that worried me more. I went straight to the guest room but Anastasia wasn't there; I recognized the noise coming from farther away, so kept going until I reached the living-room but it only stunned me more to see it was also empty.

A frown plastered on my face. "Anastasia?" I called out to the air, hoping she could hear me too.

"Christian," She yelled, a little lower if possible. "Here!" After staring questioningly to room for a while, I managed to figure she was on the balcony.

I ran there too but somehow the urgency in her voice had dropped and I felt that something was fishy about this situation. I got my suspicions right when I placed my feet outside. A dilatory breeze swirled around me and the cool air filled my lungs quickly. I blinked, and blinked again, trying to make sense of what was displayed in my front.

I looked around and caught Anastasia, nervously fidgeting with her small hands, supporting her weight from one foot to another, unable to stand still. She stared back at me too, an expression of apprehension and doubt in her eyes. A beautifully smooth nightgown adorned her body, it was long and draped graciously around her bare feet, the deep blue enhanced the brightness of her eyes and contrasted with the fairness of her skin, it had a slit on the left side that reached almost her hip and the neckline was low adorned with silky lace, her hair was blowing quietly on the wind and cascading loosely around her shoulders and back, her cheeks were tainted with a deep crimson probably thanks to her skittishness. It struck me right there that she wasn't just pretty, _she was beautiful_. And beautiful even more because she didn't bare any kind of makeup or stupid superficial adornments.

"I… I just figured you needed a distraction…" Her voice was low and trembling.

"Are you okay?" I asked unable to contain my worry, though everything appeared just fine.

"Oh, yes," She hanged her head down, letting her long hair cover her blushing face. "I didn't know what else to do, I mean I knew you wouldn't come around if I simply called you since you said you wanted to be alone and all, but I just thought that after everything perhaps a little distraction would make you feel better."

My mouth was hanging way too low, it probably reached the floor with the astonishment I felt. How could she know? We met not two days ago and she already got me well enough to understand I wouldn't have come around if she had told about her true intentions. It was so true that it made me nervous to see the way she figured me out so quickly. Indeed I needed a distraction, yet it would never occur to me to produce something like this, or even to do anything to help that matter. I would have just dwell and brood on my own until tiredness reached me. Still something like this was much better to lift my spirits.

I let my gaze wander around my high terrace; the table was decorated with tableware I didn't even know I possessed, aromatic candles that where placed between the plates and all around the balcony in strategically tasteful places, there was a sweet yet smooth smell that hung in the air and made my insides fill with something I couldn't quite understand.

"How…?" I wasn't yet full recovered.

My wife just shrugged, still avoiding my eyes. I wanted to say something to comfort her but I was too much surprised.

"But I sent Gail home," I wasn't sure if she knew who Gail was but I didn't lost time in explanations either.

"I cooked myself," She whispered. "I don't know if it's that wonderful but its an old recipe my mother taught me, you know that crazy lady we saw on television, she's a bit lunatic but her cooking is great, of course I can't make stuff like her. I guess the original is always the best but I lived alone a long time, well not a looong time, but some time and I just cooked for myself then so I figure I could, you know, cook now too since I'm used to it and all…" She drifted off and I fought the need to grin, she was rambling because she was nervous.

"It's…" I hustled with myself trying to find the proper words for what I was feeling. I didn't find it. "It's marvelous." I said at last, walking slowly towards her.

Anastasia saw my moving and took a step back, still a bit precautious and unsure about my feelings, I wanted to show my appreciation. It was the first time anyone had ever done something so thoughtful and… sweet to me and I wanted her to have the absolute certainty of that.

I finally reached her; she stood between the wall that separated us from the city, and me. _Still avoiding my gaze_. As gently as I could mustered I placed my hand on her chin and force it up. I wanted to see her. She tried to resist at first but since I didn't give up and was obviously stronger, she subdued and lifted her head up, her dark hair falling from her face.

"It's amazing," I whispered to her, my voice gentle. "What you have done, it's amazing."

"So… you're not mad?" She asked apprehensively.

I frowned. "Why would I be mad?"

My wife shrugged and let out a sigh. "Because I interrupted your… your time. And did this behind your back even though you said there wasn't going to be a dinner."

I smiled, unable to contain my emotions. She was just too cute. "I couldn't be. You… you gave yourself to all this work just to lift my mood. Even though you had every reason to be sulking around too. I don't remember anyone ever doing something like this for me. It's beautiful. You are beautiful."

I spoke the last words without thinking but I didn't regret saying them. They were true after all. Again her skin heated up with that deep red that complimented her so well. She casted a glance at her attire. It was a peculiar choice, to be in a nightgown for a dinner, but it was late so I make nothing of it. Still Anastasia felt the need to explain.

"I… I didn't know what to wear. I made a bit of a mess out of myself when I was cooking so I had take a bath and change my clothes, but I didn't have any other dress here because Maise hasn't brought my stuff yet and well, you said you wanted me with a dress… this was the closest I could find."

The smile never left my lips, all the trouble and considerations she went through just to please me made something strange and rather weird flutter in my chest. For some unknown reason, this woman – whom I have robbed of her virginity, disrespected, marry without knowledge and even insulted – still stood here, looking kindly at me, caring about my temper and well-being. I wasn't sure what I made to fall in her good graces after all the mess, but I did, and I found out that I liked that. Very much.

"It's better than any other dress."

"Thank you," She whispered locking her eyes on mine.

For a second time that day I felt the urge to twirl my fingers on her smooth hair and ravish her lips with mine. Hers were so luscious and full, it made me want to nib and lick all at once. But I restrained my urges, I didn't want to mess things up. Not now that everything was so perfect.

"Shall we eat then?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. I felt a heavy tension between us, a sexual one, an irrevocable attraction. But I couldn't be sure if she shared the same desires as me or if it was a nonreciprocal thing. I decided it was better not to risk losing her confidence. Instead I decided I would earn her completely.

A shy smile spread on her lips and I extended my arm to her, she grabbed it and I directed us towards the table. I pushed the chair for her, determined to be caring.

"Where's the food?" I asked if she had the trouble of cooking, it was my duty to serve our meal.

"Oh, I'll go get it." She made a move to stand up but I held my hand defensively.

"No way," I said more sternly than I was expecting. She didn't dare lifting. "You'll do absolutely nothing tonight. I'll attend to your needs from now on."

Her smile grew wider, and her eyes twinkled with excitement. It made me realize what I just said and the devious look she had on her face made me grow slightly hard. _Oh god, could she be more desirable?_

"All my needs?" Anastasia asked with a giggle.

"All of them," And my voice sounded way hoarse than I wanted it to be.

The giggles died in her throat as she too realized what I meant and how much I meant it. Her cheeks flamed up and her flush extended towards her neck and chest; it made her look adorable, yes, but it also made her look sinful. I gulped, unsure of how much emotion I was showing in my eyes.

Anastasia gulped too, fanning her quietly. "Let's eat dinner first," She said with a rather sultry voice herself.

I smirked or grinned or smiled, whatever; I displayed my feelings of contentment and approval. "As you wish," And with that I fletched inside, as quickly as possible, not wanting to lose more time than necessary away from that balcony.

I guess I was going to have my first dinner with my wife tonight, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, loves! Sorry if I took too long to update, sometimes I lose track of time. Things had been a little chaotic since my classes started and I already have tons of work to do and that keeps me from publishing more often. Still whenever I get the chance, I steal a little of my time to write down my chapters. **

**This one is a bit longer than usual but I just didn't feel right about chopping it in half. Mainly it's just their dinner together but I felt that was an important turn-point in my plot, one I needed to explore well, because it's when their feelings start to blossom. It's still very fresh for the both of them and they'll bump their heads too many times but they're getting on a good course.**

**Well, enough with my ranting. I love your support, it makes me more inspired and it gives me the determination to keep this up. THANK YOU! Hope everyone is doing well too!**

* * *

**6.**

**Anastasia's P.O.V.**

I stood alone for a bit while Christian went to grab the food I delicately left on the kitchen's counter. My gaze travelled across the terrace, I had done a pretty nice job. Before Gail – who I assume to be Christian's maid – left, I asked her where I could find these things; candles, tableware, ingredients for my mother's old recipe. Even now I wasn't really sure what had struck me to do something like this but I couldn't let go of the image of my husband, defeated, with his shoulders slumped and his eyes saddened. I would never forget the devastating look he wore before leaving me alone. Something tugged at my chest and I just felt like I needed to distract him.

His father had been an ass – a really big rude awful one – but he was his father nonetheless and it wasn't easy to have him say all those things to his own son or for his son to hear them. How could someone so mean raise someone so successful was beyond my understanding but I guess that was just one more thing I still had to learn about my husband.

I guess my little trick turned out fine and Christian wasn't even mad at me for pretending to be hurt or about to get assaulted just to allure him to his own balcony. Thinking about it, it was actually kind of funny, but I didn't dare bring that up right now. The mood was too thick and this man, my husband by the way, was raising more goose bumps on my skin with nothing but his voice than I'd like to admit.

He returned a moment later with a stupidly sexy smirk on his face and a hot, fuming tray on his hands. He was still wearing his brilliantly white shirt and his too-fitted-for-his-own-good suit pants but they were covered in wrinkles making him more _real_. In his perfectly groomed state he looks so handsome, so ethereal it's just too perfect. He may sometimes be conceited but Christian is definitely a fine male specimen.

"It smells good," He offered, breaking the silence. "I bet it tastes the same."

I giggled, the mood was definitely lighter. "I'm not so confident but I'm sure it won't kill us either, so no harm will be done."

"Oh, that's just reassuring," His face had a frown but his voice held amusement. I could tell he was trying hard to lift the tension and probably his own bad mood. I smiled, it was good that he was making an effort.

"So…" I started uneasily, this was awkward too. I was married to this man and didn't even know the basics. Well, time to start digging. "H-how old are you?"

His eyebrows quirked up, clearly finding odd my line of questioning, but if we were going to make our marriage real, then we should know essential stuff. "Twenty-nine," He answered easily, tasting the first mouthful of the meal I prepared. "You?"

"Twenty-four," I tasted the food myself and was actually surprised to find out it wasn't half bad. Then his words hit me. _Twenty-nine and owner of a billionaire empire?_ "You are so young…" I stated stupidly but he seemed to catch my flow.

Christian shrugged and groaned tasting the sauce. _Oh god, he groaned_. The noise shoot a shiver down my body and it peeked very closely to my womb. I gulped down a glass of water, this was going to be harder than I expected. _Harder. Hard. Hard-on_.

_Oh, just shut up Anastasia_. I groaned too, internally. My husband's eyes were narrowed and suspicious as if he was sensing something wasn't quite right with me. I blushed afraid of being caught, though there was no way he could get what I was thinking. I coughed and that seemed to bring him back to reality. He drank as well, before speaking again.

"I had nothing better to do really, so I dedicated myself to study."

I nodded, that seemed pretty acceptable but I could feel there was more behind it. I didn't want to push it but I was desperate to understand more about Christian. "I see… Well, you were quite successful. How could you manage the money to start you own company?"

He stopped for a bit, probably wondering how much he would tell me. "I wrestled."

I scoffed _what?_ "What?" I asked too.

"I wrestled. All the way through college. I had a scholarship but I needed to raise money to invest in my own projects and I had a lot of anger in me, so… Well, I gained enough to start my company. A small thing dedicated to technology, I invented a software that managed to connect your pc to your phone and operate one through the other. That became a success quickly and I manage to expand my branch to renewable energies and other sustainable technologies."

I stood there, blinking like a fool and gaping like a fish. I didn't know where I should start. Too much information was making me go into overdrive. He had wrestled to obtain money. He had used his money to create his company. He had developed a genius thing. He had invested well. He was… _brilliant_. And a fighter. And gorgeous. And a… a bad boy. _Oh god_, I didn't know if I should get this excited imagining my husband with no shirt on and sweat covering his body kicking some poor guy's ass, but for some reason, I was pretty damned excited. Excited to the point I had to squeeze my thighs together.

"That's amazing," I breathed not really sure of what I was referring to.

Again, Christian shrugged. "I was lucky…"

What? How could he doubt his genialness?A sudden thought hit me hard. _'I had a lot of anger in me'_, could he be too wounded by his father actions? Had that man neglected his kids so such that it damaged their confidence? Could his treatment towards Christian make him question his self-worth?

I sucked in a great amount of air and bit my lip to stop a cry that threatened to erupt from my throat. I had a sudden need to push my chair back and hug my husband with all the strength I had but I knew he wouldn't deal well with any kind of pity, so shut my eyes for a few moments and decided to try my best and prove him how much worth he has.

"No," I said way too strongly. His eyes darted towards mine and I could see the hurt behind them. He did suffer. He was probably suffering right now. I softened my voice. "That wasn't luck, that was determination and intelligence, strong-willingness and perseverance. It just shows how much you are capable of. You're a bright man Christian and… I'm proud of you."

And the weird thing is I _was_ actually proud of him. How crazy is that to feel pride towards someone you barely know? Yet I did and there was no denial. He was brilliant. My husband was brilliant and I was damned proud of him for it.

Christian sucked in a deep breath, his fork fell to the side of the table. A lot of emotions travelled through his eyes but I wasn't able to identify all of them. Somehow I knew that made him feel lighter, relieved even. All this time and someone had yet to tell him how proud of him they were. Well no more, he was amazing and I was about to share that with him.

He coughed awkwardly, picking up his fork in a clumsy way. He was touched too! I suppressed a smile. "I… Uh, thank you." He said after a while.

"It's true." I looked him straight in the eyes. I wanted him to know I meant what I said.

He coughed again and scratched the back of his neck. "So what about you?" His voice was a bit uneasy and I could tell he wanted to move the attentions away from him. "You've done pretty well yourself, Norwood is a great publishing company. And you got a promotion?"

"Yes," I smiled, happy that he actually remembered my publisher. "I was an assistant, I got that job after working for a smaller company where I did my internship. I'm there for almost a year, I guess I just proved my value and when this opportunity arose I saw it fit to try. I'm a creative editor now."

"Well," Christian's smile matched my own. He lifted his glass and tilted it forward. "A toast to my creative wife."

Something clenched in my stomach when I heard him call me _'his wife'_ but I quickly suppress those thoughts. It wasn't healthy to think like that. Or to feel like that. "Thank you," I murmured.

Silence fell upon us but it wasn't uncomfortable either. It was just nice and cozy and it seemed natural to be in a penthouse's balcony, enjoying a home cooked meal with Christian, with a beautiful starry night above us and a smoothing breeze surrounding our bodies.

"I, huh, I contacted a detective." I stared a Christian for a while not really sure how to answer to what he just said. _A detective?_

"Why?" I asked frowning.

"I don't usually do rash decisions. I mean you don't build this large of a company with a reckless attitude." His words could have been conceited but his tone was serious so I knew he was just stating facts. "I don't usually drink till I pass out and I most definitely never married out of the blue like that."

I nodded, I could relate there. "Me neither."

"Yes. Well, I wanted to learn more about you and us so I decided to investigate the night of our wedding."

My eyes widen, my mouth dropped open. "You think someone might be involved? I mean, could this have been planned?"

"I don't know, it seems unlikely. Why would anyone try to marry us two? Still, I feel like I need to see it by my own eyes."

I nodded again, I was still surprised a thought like that could occur to him or me but I understood what he meant. I was having a hard time believing it too. I wasn't the type of girl to go around and get so wasted she'd end up in a stranger's bed with her cherry popped.

"Aren't you mad?" Christian asked quietly, his eyes gazing over me effervescently.

I frowned. "Why would I be mad?"

"Well, because I hired a private detective to investigate our wedding without telling you."

"Aren't you telling me now? Besides I want to see it for myself as well. This isn't typical behavior for me either. It still feels strange,"

Christian sighed in relief. "I keep forgetting," He said with a smile.

"Forgetting what?"

"That you're… _unpredictable_." He was smirking and I couldn't help but blush, he seemed to say everything like it was some kind of command. A sex command. He was just too sexy.

I squeezed my thighs together once more, hoping that would go unnoticed. "Uh, yeah, that I am."

"How come you're… I mean, how you were still a virgin?" His question came out of the blue and all blood rushed out of my face.

"What?"

"Well, is just that I'm wondering, how could you never… you know." His cheeks were turning a lovely shade of pink that made me want to pinch and kiss it at the same time, but I pushed that desire aside, growing irritated with his thoughts.

"It never happened before because I'm not a slut." I stated proudly with my chin high. He couldn't contest that now, he knew it was the truth.

Christian raised his hands and then scratched his neck. He seemed to do that a lot whenever he felt nervous. "I didn't mean it like that, I know it now. It's just that you're clever and feisty and beautiful so I don't know why some other guy hasn't tried to sweep you off your feet yet. I guess." Again his cheeks were brazing but my heart was too swollen for me to notice much.

_You think I'm clever? And feisty? And beautiful?_ I wanted to ask, but I refrained myself and gulped down another glass of fresh water. My throat seemed very dry all of a sudden. "My mother married a lot when I was younger. I've never met my father but her boyfriends were never a good example. I kind of lost of faith in men. Plus my only boyfriend ditched me when I went to college, he said he wasn't going to wait around for sex any longer."

"He was a jerk." Christian cursed through his clenched teeth. I smiled. He was right.

"He was, and I was pretty insecure too. So when freshman year started I dedicated myself to my studies, mom always wanted to marry rich guys but they ended up leaving her so we didn't have that much money. I needed to maintain my scholarship." I looked up at my husband. He was hearing me silently, absorbing all information. I wander back to all my years of frustration and sighed. "It's not that I don't have needs too, believe I know I do, but I just never felt captivated enough to try and do something about it. My career became my first priority."

"I get that," He said in a complacent tone of voice.

"Did you put your career above sexual relationships too?"

Christian spit out the wine he had been drinking, he coughed violently but I narrowed my eyes. I had my suspicions confirmed. No way had he practiced celibacy through out the years.

"I wouldn't put it that way," He said after fighting his own attack.

"So you're a womanizer?" My eyes stood narrowed just to show I'd caught his bullshit if he tried to give me any.

"I wouldn't put it that way either," He avoid my eyes, glancing frenetically around.

"Are you saying you haven't been with tons of women?" I didn't need to be up to date with gossip to understand this was a breathtaking male and that any red-blooded woman would try to have her way with him. Plus he wasn't a saint either.

"That's a bit of an overstatement. I haven't been with _tons_." He kept scratching his neck, rooming his hand through his messy hair. "I've been with… some. But what I meant is that though I hadn't placed my career above physical relationships, I've put it above emotional ones."

"Oh," I breathed, a bit unsure of what to say. Strangely enough it bothered me that he had been with women before. Obviously I wasn't expecting him to be a virgin too but being that much experienced meant several partners and well… I was jealous, jealous and insure that somehow I wouldn't be sufficient for him. That stopped me on my tracks. "I won't keep the deal if you go around screwing other women while married to me." I blurted out, a bit high pitched.

Christian's face contorted to a frown, an angry one too. "I wasn't planning on it. I may have had my share of affairs but I've always keep them as they were, flings. If I'm serious, or appearing to be, then I keep it that way."

_Okay…_ Well, that sounded as good as it could get. Still I flinched at his choice of words – affairs, flings – it all seemed premature and promiscuous and very different from me. I nodded stiffly, he had a pissed off expression that made me glance around, afraid to meet his eyes.

"But since we're at it, I have to say that I expect the same thing from you. I don't want you to go around and cheat on me with other guys." His tone was demanding and it made me snap my gaze up, locking it with his.

"How dare you? You know I'm not a hussy that goes around banging every male whiling to have a _fling_ with me." Okay, so I was somewhat annoyed with his previous recognition.

"So what?" He snapped just as outraged as me. "Just because you don't screw them doesn't mean you can't have an affair. An emotional one is just as bad."

"Wha…" I stopped dead on my tracks and my voice crumbled. He was right. I didn't need to have sex with anyone to cheat on my partner. I could kiss or make-out or simply develop intimate and inappropriate connections with others that may put in question my commitment. I was angry and resented that he was questioning my fidelity like that, and that what made me regret my words. I had done the same thing to him. Sure, he was more libertine than me and his lifestyle was dubious when it came to women but that didn't give me the right and go on and assume he'd break his word. Not when so much was at stake for him. A pang of sadness shot through my heart thinking that he was just doing this because he needed to, but I shoved it away quickly. So was I and I couldn't judge. Things don't work out well for us when we start making assumptions. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it like that, it's just that…"

"It's okay," He said more calmly this time. "I know I didn't give you a good first impression, it's natural to doubt my debauched attitude but I'm a man of my word. Regardless of how lewd I can be." His eyes twinkled, the grey softened and became almost silver, shinning under the moonlight. He was so damned beautiful. "I'm sorry too. I wasn't insinuating that you'd go around and… you know."

"I get it, its fine. It made me understand I was assuming things I shouldn't."

Christian smiled, it was kind and gorgeous and genuine. "I guess we do that a lot and perhaps, since six months is a lot of time, we should learn to not assume. Talk first."

That sounded reasonable and the smartest thing to do. I nodded and smiled too, this was why he was so intelligent, because he came up with solutions like this one. Simple but efficient. "I'd like that."

By the time our conversation ended, our plates were both empty. I got up to retrieve them back to the kitchen and bring the dessert but my husband gave an authoritarian look that made me sit right back down and stay put while de did such things. I decided to make a chocolate cake, it was the best kind of pastries I could do, and it felt appropriate at the time.

"Now this one smells _really_ good," Christian grinned placing both plates on the table and rubbing his hands together. The glint in his eyes told me I should probably cook more often for him since he seemed to appreciate it so such.

"It does," I agreed licking my lips. I glanced from my plate to my husband and saw that his eyes were strained on my mouth. I gulped, he was biting his lower lip and the hunger he had on his expression made me feel it was for more than just the piece of cake in his front. I clenched my thighs together one more time and determined to think of something other then his sensuality, I shoved a piece of cake into my mouth.

The chocolate melted on my tongue and if I thought my food wasn't bad then my dessert was down right delicious. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips or the chocolate that dripped to my chin.

I reached for my napkin and avoiding looking into Christian's eyes, afraid of what I'd find there, but before I could clean myself his hand darted towards my face. He cupped my cheek and raised my gaze to meet his. _Oh god,_ I sucked in a breath. I was pretty sure my heart must have skipped a few beats. Or a lot of beats. Or just simply stopped working.

His finger held my chin still and he dragged his thumb across the mess I've done, cleaning it all at once. His eyes never left mine and just as quickly as he cleaned the chocolate, he brought the finger to his mouth, licking it. He literally stuck his soft-looking-begging-to-be-touched-tongue and swept it across his dirty thumb, making some kind of primitive sound that came deep from his chest.

If clenching my thighs had been sufficient so far, right now, I placed my hand between my very brazing core and pressed it hard. I didn't know it was possibly to be this needy but I was very much so, and I almost shamelessly offered him my juices in case he wanted to lick other dripping things too. I stopped before doing it though. I probably wouldn't survive.

His grey orbits were like magnets, they were so bright it seemed almost like two precious stones, I couldn't advert my gaze from his. I felt my cheeks – actually, I felt like my whole damned body was caught on fire and I wasn't able to contain the needy whimper that left my mouth.

A knowing smirk spread on that gorgeous motherfucker lips and he pushed himself back in his position. "It tastes _really_ good too." His hoarse voice would be enough to make me combust on the spot but I refrained myself from doing it.

I coughed and straightened myself on my seat, I was about to pass the napkin through my chin anyways but I decided I wanted to feel the lingering sensation of his thumb for a while, so to hell with it. "Uh, thank you." I managed, after recovering my voice.

We stood silently for a while and with so much chemistry between us we could provide electricity for the whole fucking town. I was unsure of how to act, all I wanted to do was jump onto the table, throw everything on the ground and spill every bit of chocolate on my body. _Feast on me now_.

"It's really de…" Christian tried again.

"Debauching," I blurted out.

"What?" He blinked unsure of what I said.

"Huh?"

"What have you said?" He pushed.

"Nothing,"

"Hmm," His eyes were narrowed but since I didn't add anything else he didn't try a third time. "I was wondering when you have time because I wanted to pr…"

"Profligate me?" I blurted out again.

"What?" His eyebrows were raised, he wasn't really catching anything but then again, me neither.

_Oh get a grip Anastasia!_ I shut my mouth, I needed to control my impulses better but I guess I wasn't thinking with all cells in my brain. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Nothing… I, uh, well… you were saying?"

His eyes were still suspicions, he looked intently at me, trying to analyze my posture. I glanced around, trying to appear unfazed by this all.

"Yes, I wished to present my sister to you. You already know my brother, Elliot, so I wanted to know if you have time and are willing to meet Mia."

I drowned my glass again, only this time it was filled with wine. I needed to control myself. I was still caught on this intense wave of desire that spread like wildfire through my body, but I tried to make sense of his words and when I did my heart swollen for the second time. He _wanted_ to present me to his sister.

"Sure, I'd love to meet her. Is she older or younger than you?"

A fond smile stretched on Christian's lips, I found that I liked to see it there. "Younger. She's a pain in the ass sometimes. Well, most of the time but she's my little sister, it's my duty to protect and care for her."

_Oh dear_, my chest was just too constricted at this point. Could he be any more adorable? I shook my head. "That's what siblings are for." Though I couldn't know because I'd never experience it.

"You're an only child?"

"Yep," I waved my hand dismissingly but that was a matter that bothered me. I always wanted to have another partner in crime, someone to share my secrets and fears and adventures with. "My mother never had time to produce another heir."

Christian chuckled slightly and that made the mood swing lighter. "Well, my siblings mean the world to me." His eyes widen after the words left his mouth, he looked almost surprised that he had shared such information with me.

I was surprised that he had _admitted _it too, but I didn't doubt for a second that it was the complete truth. My husband may have this cool, collected, I'm-always-on-charge kind of attitude but deep down he had issues like everyone else, issues that made him human and less perfect and more caring. I smiled and nodded but didn't dare to say anything; I didn't want to push him away or make him too scared and closed off.

"Are you done?" He asked me after a while.

I glanced down at my plate, I was. And so was he. "I'll help you," I started getting up before he could stop me. I picked up our mess and begun bringing it to the kitchen. I was about to wash the dishes when his hands made me go still. He placed them on my shoulders and I sighed in anticipation. My back was to his chest and if I was bolder I'd have turned around but I was too scared of what I may do.

"Don't," He whispered kindly. "I'll do that."

I shook my head, the physical contact was making me dizzy. I wasn't able to form coherent phrases.

"Yes," He squeeze my shoulders just enough for me to be aware of his grip. Shivers danced teasingly around my spine while I tried to control my breathing. "I will do it. You must be tired and I don't want you to have any more work."

"I-I don't mind…" I murmured in an almost inaudible tone of voice.

He heard it though, because he squeezed me again and took a step forward, his chest touching lightly my back. _Oh god._ "You've done enough for today. Go have some rest."

I gulped, his hands rubbed my arms now and we stood quiet for a while, I closed my eyes enjoying the moment. I'd have collapsed on the floor from tiredness if not from my super awareness of this incredibly good-looking man behind me.

I don't know how long we stood there, wrapped in silence and in each other's feelings, but I was so absorbed in the moment it took me a while to realized Christian's had shifted me and I was now looking him dead in the eyes. He had a look I couldn't identify but I wouldn't mind staring at him the whole night trying to figure it out.

I quickly chastised myself, _what was wrong with me? I barely knew him!_

I sighed. His hands never left my arms. "I mean it," He spoke again, just as softly as before. "You've done enough for me today. You've done more than enough and certainly more than anyone ever care to do. I want you to rest now."

We were only inches apart, we could easily close off the space between us by moving just a tiny bit forward but I fought that urge. Looking at him I was feeling things I didn't know I could feel and I wasn't certain about anything. This was just too strong and too quick to end up well. I was afraid of what I'd said or even do if I stood there under his embrace any longer so I just nodded and stepped aside.

One thing he was right about, I was tired and I needed to rest.

He gave me a quizzical glance but I could tell a swirl of emotions was tormenting him just the same way. He nodded too, agreeing to whatever he was mentally saying to himself and then he took another step closer to me. In a quick and almost blurry motion he approached me and kissed me kindly on the forehead.

"Good night Anastasia," He mumbled into my skin.

My throat was tied up on weird knots. I turned around and walked towards the door, I was just about to leave the kitchen when I recovered my strength. Or some of it. I glanced back, Christian was observing me and I gave him a small smile.

"Good night Christian," I whispered too.

* * *

I woke up with my mattress bouncing up and down energetically. I almost let my mind wander to dirty territories imaging just how much bounciness my bed would make if Christian was sleeping beside me but after a while of endless persistence, I pealed my eyes open.

I glanced quickly at the clock, it passed eleven in the morning. I must have been tired than I excepted. Squeals brought me back to reality, I narrowed my eyes trying to identify the shadowy figure that decided to wake me up so excitingly.

"Hi!" A high pitched giggled penetrated my head and before I could do anything about it, all shutters flew open allowing the glowing sun to invade the room. I groaned. "I'm Mia," The person said approaching me again.

_What was happening?_ "Who are you?" And then, like a lighting bold, it hit me. _Mia!_ Christian's little sister. "Oh," I gasped and covered my mouth.

Mia giggled again but I didn't find anything particularly funny. I was in bed looking all wrinkly and sleepy and certainly not good enough to get acquaintance with my husband's family. I groaned again. "How…" I didn't get to finish my sentence, I was immediately interrupted.

"Oh, I didn't take Christian's word. I thought he'd never introduce us so I came by this morning to surprise you guys, he forbidden me to come looking for you but he went up to his office to talk something privately and I seized my opportunity." She grinned proudly of her own tricks but I felt like throwing a pillow at her face. Not that she had done anything awfully bad, but a warning would have been nice. I felt totally unprepared now. "You were really difficult to find out,"

_Thank god_, "Sorry," I muttered not sure of what to say to that.

"Hey," Mia walked quickly towards my bed and raised a brow at me. "How come you're not in bed with Christian?"

"Huh?" Her words took a little to settle down, a lot of dirty thoughts passed through my mind.

"You know in his bedroom, or supposedly, _your_ bedroom. You're married right, why aren't you celebrating your honeymoon?"

_Oh!_ I gulped uncertainly, my mind screamed for my husband. _'Christian! Christian where are you? I need assistance'_ I really wished I had some kind of physic power so that I could send some brain waves to him. I sighed it was too early for me to think of a proper excuse. Hell, it was too early to meet my sister-in-law, let alone lie to her.

"I, uh, well…" I cleared my throat just to buy more time. "I'm sick." _Brilliant Ana_, I smack myself for the lameness of my own theory.

"You're sick?" Mia asked dubiously. I didn't blame her one bit.

"Yeah," I shrugged just to make it more believable. "Not sick right now, but last night. Christian and I had a… celebration, honeymoon and all, you know. I kind of drink a little too much and just to prevent any, huh, unwelcome incidents I decided to crash here."

It was still lame as hell but Mia seemed to buy it and even laughed giving me a devious glance. "I can guess what kind of celebration you guys had." She winked too just to add a little more meaning to her words.

I almost flinched. Nope, definitely not that kind of celebration but I refrained from saying that aloud. "Could you, huh, leave? I needed to get up and have a shower."

"Sure," There was a perpetual grin on her face that made me feel bad for lying to her already. "Want me to call my brother to help you out?"

"What?" My eyes widened when I understood what she meant. "Oh, no! No! No need for that, he's probably doing something really important, you know, work related and all."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed. "Yeah, he works a lot. I'll just go wait in the kitchen. Mrs. Jones already made you breakfast."

"Okay, sure," I said hesitantly. I waved her goodbye and then dropped dead on the bed again, muffing my groans with my pillow. Did things always have to be this unpredictable around here? Before this whole thing my life was pretty basic and safe but now I never knew what was about to happen the next.

After a good ten minutes of sighing and groaning and mentally slapping myself, I jumped out of bed and straight into shower afraid Mia would come look for me again if I took too long. She was definitely not what I was expecting, physically I didn't even had time to notice her but personality wise, she was completely opposite to my brooding, serious husband.

In my rush to get dressed I didn't even dwell on what happened the night before. I just knew that somehow I felt more comfortable in this whole deal, I got to know Christian a little better and figured that, after all, he might be a great guy. Or least someone worthy of an opportunity.

I that to stick to some shorts and a plain t-shirt since that were all the clothes I possessed at the moment. I let my hair damp, wildly adorning my back. My only choices of footwear consisted on a pair of heels or some old flip-flops I decided to take to Vegas with me. I was actually annoyed that this was the best I could dress but then again, it wasn't my fault that I hadn't taken something more classy to Vegas, it wasn't like I could predict that I'd marry and need to know my spouse's family the next day.

I sighed and stepped out of my bedroom, telling Mia I was sick was a close call and I just hoped Christian wouldn't blow that cover somehow. I should probably warn him beforehand but she was waiting for me and I didn't know how privately his talk on the office was, so I didn't dare to interrupt it.

I dragged my lousy feet to the kitchen where I found Mia happily chit-chatting with Mrs. Jones, or Gail as Christian calls her; I deduced by the easiness in which she moved around the division and the outfit she sported that she was definitely the maid. She was rather nice and accessible too, since last night she was the one helping me out on my surprise-dinner-thing. I stood on the entrance for a while, observing my husband's little sister before making my presence known.

She looked taller, certainly taller than me – that was a sore subject because I always wished to have more height -, she was wearing a tight pale-orange dress that clung to every curve of her body – and let me tell you she had a lot of those! –, her hair was shorter than mine but still long and it was the shame coppery tone Christian had, her eyes were dark but held kindness and she seemed to always be happy. At least a smile was always sneaking onto her lips. She was beautiful and much more graceful than me, but I didn't let it intimate me. Instead I plastered a smile of my own and walked heavily into the kitchen.

Both set of eyes turn to look at me, I waved and mouthed a hello to the women who looked at me expectantly. I sat on the stool next to Mia and grabbed some fresh fruit that was just begging to be eaten.

"I didn't get a chance to present myself earlier," I said extending my hand towards Mia. "I'm Anastasia Stee… Grey." Ops, almost slipping there. She narrowed her chocolate eyes at me but I kept my smile intact. "I'm still not used to that,"

"Yeah, Christian told me it was a last minute call. To get married."

"Yes, it was." I backed up my husband story. It wasn't a last minute call, it was an out-of-the-blue call but I decided to keep that to myself.

"How long have you known Christian?" She was still eyeing me intently, her gaze fierce. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Gail stopped whatever she was doing and decided to stick around to hear my version of the things too.

_Shit, shit, shit_. What had Christian said? I gulped, suddenly feeling very weak. I wasn't remembering our story though I was sure we had established one. "I… We, uh, met…" I glanced around and luckily it hit me. I let out a sigh in relief. "We met after my graduation, I apply for an internship on Christian's company and he interviewed me. I didn't get the place but we kept in touch ever since. We got to know each other and things just… kind of happened." _Great, really eloquent._

"So we're dating for some years now?"

The banana in my mouth lost its tasty flavor. Mia was really tough. I wished Christian would come here and save me from his sister interrogation. "Oh no, we were friends, our… relationship it's kind of fresh."

"Then why did you marry all of the sudden?"

_Why don't you shut the fuck up?_ I wanted to reply, but I bit the inside of my cheek and placed some strands of hair behind my ear. "We're in love," I blurted out in the spur of the moment. What else was I supposed to say?

I heard gasps around me and I could tell both Mia and Gail were very surprised by this, but hey, they didn't know the marriage was false and if they thought it was real then what other reason could Christian have to marry someone?

"Oh," For the first time I shocked Mia out of her funk. She was truly lost. "That's… good."

"Yep," I drawled not really knowing what to say next either.

For everyone's relief Christian, himself, appeared at the entrance of the kitchen with a quizzical look on his face. His eyes darted around the room and finally settled down on me. His gaze was so intense I couldn't help but blush unable to tear my own eyes away. He strolled inside still eyeing me.

"I hope Mia didn't wake you up," His tone was chastising and I suppressed the desire to say _'oh yes she did and then she intimidated me with a bunch of impertinent questions she shouldn't ask'_ instead I just shook my head.

He came really close to my place on the stool, his eyes still boring into mine. "Did you sleep well?" He asked quietly, in a whisper.

I nodded and smiled shyly. "I did, I was really tired."

A smirk came across his features too. "I knew it," He stated smugly.

I was about to give him a snarky remark about his over-confident aura but then I remembered he could blow my lie so I rushed into saying, "I'm better now too. It was a really good idea for me to sleep on the guest room. I'd hate to bother you during the night." I hoped my tone was convincing enough and that my husband would pick up my little act.

His brows knitted together, a thin line formed on his lips. He was trying to make sense of what I was telling. "What… Oh," I pointed discreetly to his sister and understanding drowned on him. "Yes, well, I'm glad. I told you it would do you good to sleep in the guest room."

He turned to his sister then very quickly, hoping to change the slippery topic. He greeted Gail on the process and then pursued his lips. "Why are you still here? I told you I'd call whenever we got time to hang out with you."

Mia placed a hand on her heart and faked hurt. "Ouch Christian, if you keep talking like that I'll think my presence is an inconvenient to you."

"Sometimes," He muttered but there was a small smile on his lips and his eyes were glinting with amusement. He did really love his sister and my heart made some flips on my chest.

"Well, I don't care how busy you are. I came here to meet your wife and get to know her better so just do whatever you have to do and leave us alone."

Christian casted me a worried glance, he scratched his neck and I could tell he was nervous. "I don't… I mean do you have something important to do?" He was asking me because he didn't want to impose his sister presence in case I felt uneasy about it. It was rather considerate of him so I just smiled and shook my head.

"No, that's okay. I won't be doing anything important. I have this week for myself."

"Good," Mia urged in, clapping her hands. "I thought that maybe we could go shopping. I heard your clothes are still on their way here and since you have a dinner to attend to, I just figured you needed something really nice to wear."

"I… have a dinner to attend to?" Well that was news.

"Oh," My husband tapped his forehead and gave me a sheepish look. "I was going to talk to you later about it, I kind of have an important dinner to attend to tomorrow. It's crucial that I go but if you're too tired you don't have to…"

I didn't know what to say. I wished we could be alone so I could indulge better about that. Did he want me to go? Was he really concerned that I wasn't comfortable? Was he worried that I'd damage his image? I didn't know what to think or even how to answer. My old insecurities came rushing in and I fidgeted with my hands and lowered my gaze. "Do you want me to?"

"Well, you don't…" He started but was quickly shut off.

"Of course he wants, why wouldn't he?" Mia barged in with a stern note in her voice. "Right Christian?"

"Yes, yes of course. But if you don't feel comfortable I don't want to put pressure on you."

I looked up, he was glancing expectantly at me and I didn't know what to make of this. He seemed sincere enough though, so I just shook my fears away. "I'd like to go." I said more confident.

"Oh that's just great," My sister-in-law beamed, her hands rubbing excitedly on each other. "Then we definitely must go shopping."

"Sure," Christian shrugged but held a pleased look on his face. "Let me get my credit card."

My mouth popped open, I understood the need to get an outfit but never in a million years would I ask such thing from my husband. I had my own credit card and my own bank account so I didn't need his. "Oh no mister," I said grabbing his arm. "I don't need your money."

He stumbled back, caught off guard. "What?"

"You heard me, I don't need _your_ cards to shop something for _myself._"

"That's ridiculous," He huffed, stepping out of my grip. "You need something nice to wear."

Now it was my turn to huff. "And what does that mean? That I'm not capable of purchasing something nice on my own?"

"No! What I mean is that there is no need for you to spend so much money in something you're going to get for me and my businesses."

"I'm getting it for me! I'll just wear it in this occasion that happens to concern you and your businesses first. It doesn't mean I won't use it afterwards too."

"That's not the point," Christian ran a hair through his air and begun pacing around the kitchen. Everyone was still, not daring to move an inch while our discussion was going.

"That's exactly the point!"

"Damnit Anastasia," He grabbed a handful of hair and looked exasperated at me. "Don't be so stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn, I'm being the reasonable one. It makes no sense that I should go shopping for me with your money. I work too, I'm independent and I certainly don't need to rely on your finances."

"You're my wife."

I was getting aggravated. I ran a hand through my hair too. "Okay then, I'll let you buy me a dress to wear," Christian sighed relieved but his eyes almost bogged out when I continued with my negotiation. "And you'll let me buy a suit for you."

"What?"

"You're my husband." I stated just as matter of fact as he did. I lifted my chin high; I wasn't going to back down from this. I wasn't in this marriage – false or not – for his money and I wanted him to truly grasp that.

"You know what? Fine, just do whatever you want." I could tell Christian was pissed but he needed to understand he wasn't always going to get the best out of every argument. He turned around and stormed off without another word.

I watched his figure go away and then I turned to Mia. "I guess we're going shopping, I'll just go grab my purse."

My sister-in-law was gawking at me open-mouthed and I fought the urge to grin. I bet she didn't see her brother back away from discussions very often. She nodded robotically and I took that as a sign to leave. I walked calmly out of the kitchen, still satisfied that I was able to prove at least to one person that Christian's fortune didn't have any appeal to me.

As I was about to exit the room, I hear Mia's distinct voice confiding in Gail. "I think she's awesome."

I smiled. _I'm glad to know_. Shopping seemed much more interesting now.


	7. Chapter 7

***waving a white flag peacefully while hanging my head in shame* I can say endless sorry for keeping you waiting so long, but that would only complicate things further, and so that's kind of pointless. I'm sorry, though. I had some extremely busy weeks lately, and things had been too chaotic to allow me to write as often as I wish. I can only say THANK YOU to everyone that hasn't giving up on this.**

**I promise I'll allow you guys to pick me up by my hair, drag me to the middle of the street, pour gasoline on my body and light a match over it, if I don't finish this up! (Which I will, so you're all good.)**

**This chapter will have both Ana's and Christian's POV, because I felt like the little shopping trip with Mia was worth exploring! I hope it's not confusing in any way.**

**So, let's not delay this sh*t anymore. With all my love, there you have it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**7.**

**Christian's P.O.V.**

I stormed through my office fuming to myself. Who did she think she was? Demanding things like that, being unreasonable and stubborn as a freaking mule. It would be so simple if she just picked up the damned credit card but no, she had to try and emasculate me out of my duties as husband. I was the man in the relationship, I was the one making more money in this house – hell, I made more money alone than half the country's people did – and yet I was being denied of financing things for my wife.

I didn't like to be overpowered and especially not like that. It was nagging me beyond words and if I didn't stop anytime soon I'd be out of hair from all the grabbing I was doing. Anastasia was just so impertinent, I should have known given her outburst of anger in the hotel's room, and her temper was so hard to break. If this was something that made us butt-heads so strongly I didn't dare to imagine what warms could come within the six months of our union. What if more important matters come along and we don't agree on how to deal with them? It would become unbearable to live together. I'd want to be right, she'd want to be right. It sounded just like hell.

Those thoughts made me cringe inside. Regardless of the perfectly safe and great dinner we had yesterday it seemed our personalities still didn't match. Would we be able to work on that or will that bring the drastic need of a divorce sooner than we're expecting?

I didn't know which one of the options was worst because I didn't want to live with my wife if she was an obstinate pig-head but for some weird and unknown reason I didn't want the early separation either. Despite all she was being a little Pandora box and that was so out of the ordinary for me, so different from all I knew, that I wasn't ready to give her up yet. I was intrigued and I wanted to explore _this_, _her,_ more.

I threw a harmless pen through the air and across the room. I was still mad. And I still wanted to win our argument.

I didn't care what kind of discussions that would bring, I decided I had to act, I was Christian-fucking-Grey. I didn't back down from any fight. Not when I wanted to get victorious from it.

I took the intercom out of a drawer and pressed the larger button. It didn't take long until Taylor's voice resounded through the speaker. "Yes, sir?"

"Bring Mia to my office." Then I refrained. I didn't want Anastasia to know I'd be using my sister to get to her. "Without my wife knowing."

"I'll be on it right way."

"Good."

I picked up my wallet while Taylor did what was asked of him. I hoped Anastasia would still be preparing herself and out of reach while I talked to Mia. My sister was strong-headed and bubbly dynamical but luckily she didn't have the habit of confronting me or denying my requests. At least with that I could count on.

In a couple a minutes a soft knock reverberated through the office. I didn't get to answer because Mia stepped in with a weird expression on her face. I didn't know what was going on in her head but now was not the time to find out either. I had more pressing matters to deal with. That's way I got up and rounded my desk until I was close enough to be in physical reach of my sister.

"Where's Anastasia?" I asked casually.

"In her room, I think. She went to grab her purse."

_The purse where her stupid credit card is_, I thought but decided not to share. Instead I just produce a small smile, the kind I'd always use when I wanted to extract kindness out of my sister.

She eyed me suspiciously as if guessing I was about to ask something. But she was wrong to think that. I wasn't about to ask anything. I was about to demand. "Good." I said mechanically while grabbing my wallet and flipping it open. I took my golden card out and extended it to Mia. She blinked blankly at me for a while. "I want you to buy whatever you and Anastasia's want out of here."

"But…" She begun confused. "I thought you weren't going to pay for it."

I clenched my teeth. "Have I said that?"

"No, but Anastasia did and well…"

I didn't allow her to finish. "Exactly. She did but she doesn't call all shots here." I had more anger in my voice than I cared to admit. I continued anyway. "So I want you to grab this, put it on your lovely designer purse and pay for whatever you both want."

"I don't think she'll agree to that." She said uncertainly.

_Well, of course she won't._ I clenched my teeth once more. "She will, because you won't say the credit card is mine. You'll pretend it's yours and that you want to offer her a gift. A wedding gift, since you feel so bad you didn't make it to the ceremony itself."

That broke the trance my sister was in, she blinked furiously and glared at me. "Hey! I didn't make it to the ceremony because my brother is a jackass that didn't even warn me there was going to be one!"

I sighed, there we go, all women in my life liked to make things complicated for me. _God, couldn't they just accept things as they were?_ Infuriating, I say.

"I know that. And you know it. But let's not allow Anastasia to know. Okay?" Obviously my wife would know any family members weren't present in Vegas because we didn't plan on even sleeping together let alone marry. But she'd buy that my sister was feeling bad and I could use that to pay for their stuff. Is not that I only wanted to come on top over the argument. I genuinely didn't want her to spend any money on stupid and expensive things when I could help her with it. She was just too stubborn to see that. And I was too proud to say it out loud.

Mia crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. I huffed and moved a bit closer, poking her with the card. I had had too many fights these pasts day I didn't want another one with my sister.

"I don't think she'll believe it."

"You'll just have to make her believe that. Drama is in your blood! It's not that hard for you to pull it through."

"I don't…"

I was getting aggravated and I couldn't help but snap. "And how the fuck are you going to buy your things? With your own money?" I didn't like to throw these things at Mia's face. I never mind to support for her. Hell I was the one that insisted on it. Everything I built was focusing on the wealth care of my siblings. But my sister was only now starting her career and she wasn't known for her saving skills which meant she probably couldn't afford all she wanted to buy.

That shut her up. She didn't bother to look indignant like my wife either. Mia knew what I was implying was true. "Well, I was going to talk to you about that…"

"Exactly." I said probably a little meaner that I should. It's not that I was angry with her for coming to me asking for money. I didn't mind that. I was just sick of having my decisions questioned. It needed to end. "Now you grab this motherfucking card and you pay for all the purchases you both make today or else you can be an independent woman as well and buy stuff out of your own account too."

I didn't like blackmailing my own sister but right now she wasn't being very helpful. And I was the one paying for her stuff. I had the right to demand a few things. Or so I thought and apparently, she thought so too, because she grabbed the damned golden card immediately and sighed.

"Look I don't mind using your card and I don't mind you paying our things. It's awesome on your part to do that and I think it's incredibly cute that you get all frustrated for not being allowed to support your wife, it's just that I liked her so far and I don't want to get her upset if she finds out the card isn't mine."

My temper diminished a bit. I couldn't stay upset around Mia for long she was a good person and just didn't want to be dragged to the middle of any messes. I related with that so I was extended my arms and folded them around her torso, giving her a tight hug and a kiss on the temple.

"I understand. Thanks for doing this." I could feel her smile against me and I relaxed knowing we were okay. "You're right too, I'm frustrated for not being able to support my wife." That confession came out of me before I could control myself. I was surprised to realize it was true.

"I know," She murmured softly. "I can tell you both care for each other. And you're _so_ cute together, I swear to God I'm not even mad about not being in the wedding anymore."

I ignored the comment about how we cared for each other. We were only together for a couple of days. It wasn't possible, _right_? Instead of dwelling on that I just smiled too, content my sister was no longer holding grudges. "I'm glad to know." I said too.

"Yeah, but I understand her position too you know? I mean in this shopping thing. You were right, she's not like others and she's just wants to prove that. I think she wants to show she doesn't want to be with you for your money."

I stiffened a bit but refrained from saying anything. Mia was probably right. Anastasia just wanted to prove she was her own person and not some gold-digging whore I wrongly accused her to be when we met. But that didn't diminish my frustration in one bit. I got her concerns, but couldn't she get mines?

I sighed and let go of my sister with one last kiss. She was clearly happier now and that made me a bit more brightened too. There was no point in getting grungy all day long. Especially if I'd be sulking all by myself. "Just make good use of this." I said nodding with my head to the card she now held in her hands.

"Oh, you can bet on that." She beamed.

"You should probably get going before Anastasia begins to wonder where you are."

"Sure," She turned around and walked towards the door. I was way more relieved to know they would be shopping under my expenses. At least I hoped so, since I had confidence in Mia's convincing abilities.

"Remember," I warned one last time before she walked out. "It's your card and it's a wedding gift."

Mia giggled, clearly excited about the ordeal. "Or a lot of wedding gifts."

I chuckled too. "Yes. Or a lot."

With that she closed the door and disappeared into the depths of my house. I stood there, up and leaned against my desk, wondering what they'd do, what they'd buy, what they'd talk. It was a bit nerve-wracking to know my sister and my wife were on the loose, alone, through the stores of the city gossiping god-knows-what about me. Still I couldn't help the small smile that stretched on my lips or the slight tingle of excitement I got imaging what my wife would dress tomorrow.

I shook my head and walked towards my chair, ungracefully slumping on it, rubbing my head with my thumbs. This was really harder than what I was prepared for. I still had a lot to learn about relationships, marriages and particularly about Anastasia Steele. Or, in this case, Grey. _Anastasia Grey._

* * *

**Anastasia's P.O.V.**

I was just about to knock on that security guy's office to help me find out where the hell my sister-in-law was, when she materialized right next to me, I didn't notice at first being so absorbed on my own thoughts and all.

"Hey," She chirped in with a high pitched tone that made me jump both in scare and surprise. "Looking for something?"

"Yes. You, actually. Where were you?"

Mia just laughed and waved her hand off as if what I said hadn't made any sense. I frowned but she completely ignored me and instead slipped her arm through mine and smiled brightly at me. "I was in the bathroom obviously. Sorry for the waiting. Let's get going."

"Oh, sure." I started to walk towards the door but her arm linked through mine didn't allow me to get very far. She stood glued on spot knocking on that security guy's office just like I was about to it moments ago. "What are you doing?"

"Warning Taylor we're going now."

_Oh, so his name was Taylor_. Good to know. I'd prefer to call him that than Mr. Bodyguard whenever I saw him. Still I didn't get what she meant with that. "Okay… Why would he care?"

She blinked at me, a look of pure confusion written in her pretty features. "Because he's coming with us." She answered slowly as if I was retarded. Perhaps I was because that still didn't make any sense.

"Why?" I asked again.

"He's driving us…?" By now Mia was a bit confused too. Obviously she wasn't used to even think about this stuff, but for me going shopping with a black-dressed shadow was kind of weird.

"Can't we drive ourselves?" I asked once more, still sounding like an idiot, even to myself.

"I…" She wasn't being able to think things through, but before any of us could say more, another person answered me.

"No." He said. And just our luck. It was security guy, Mr. Bodyguard, Taylor himself. He had probably heard all our conversation and was just now making his presence known. I frowned at him, still unable to grasp why we couldn't do things by our own hands. "Mr. Grey wishes me to accompany you."

"_Oh! _Of course, Mr. Grey wants a spy hovering over our heads. Of course." I huffed under my breath. Both intervenient stared blankly at me, obviously thinking I had some kind of mental problem, and perhaps I even had, but knowing Mr. Grey was once more making demands about how_ I_ should do things, got under my skin. I had never depended on anyone before to do superfluous things such as buying myself a dress or driving towards a shop, and now here he was stripping away my independency and treating me as an invalid.

I was probably overreacting and I had conscience of it, but I was still too nervous about the morning argument to see reason.

"Well," Mia started, trying to bring peace between us again. "Anyway, we should get going. Is everything ready Taylor?"

"No," I placed my hands on my hips. "It won't be necessary to have you coming along. We can drive there ourselves. Thank you, Taylor."

"I beg your pardon ma'am, but how are you going to drive anywhere?" His voice was so reasonable it annoyed me. I blinked unconsciously at him unable to say anything further. "Do you have your car with you?"

It was a rhetorical question, obviously, because everyone knew I didn't. I didn't have anything yet. Maisie was still up the task to bring my belongings to Seattle as quick as possible but even she wasn't able to bring it within two days time. I had nothing. And I had no vehicle whatsoever.

I groaned and dropped my hands out of my body. "Fine," I scoffed. "Let's just go."

Taylor fought back a smile but Mia didn't bother to hide her stupid happiness. She grinned brightly and winked at me, obviously pleased that I decided not to fight anymore. I thought about sulking but that was just plain childish and besides it was kind of stupide on my behalf to accuse Christian of espionage. He was being considerate enough to land us his bodyguard and to spare us the trouble of getting there by ourselves and I was just being immature.

Realizing that made me more annoyed but I couldn't help it. It wasn't Christian's fault and I had to woman up and admit that.

I mustered a smile too once we were on the elevator. We did the same course I had made yesterday while coming to Escala for the first time. It still amazed me the luxury I was witnessing and it still made me feel out of place but this time I tried not to think about it and just enjoy what was ahead of me: a day of shopping.

As futile as that seemed, retail therapy appeared very appealing to me, being able to have control over what I'd put on my body felt strangely comforting seeing as control had slipped through my fingers the moment I drank to the point of marriage.

We entered the car in silence and our journey turned out to be the same. No one said a word as it appeared everyone was deep in their own thoughts. My mind was racing too, had I been unfair towards Christian when I denied him of paying for my dress? I had my own money and I didn't need his, but perhaps it wasn't about needing but simply about allowing him to do something nice for me. I was feeling kind of bad for arguing with him and I wasn't understanding why.

Surely it felt good to make my point and to stand my own grown, to establish to him and his family I wasn't in this situation because of how deep his pockets were, but even through my haze and the victorious feeling I got while maintaining my position, I wasn't pleased to be in bad terms with my husband.

We had shared such wonderful dinner last night and I had discovered he was such an interesting guy that I didn't want to jeopardize the little progress we'd made.

It pained me to think our time together would be filled with hot-head discussions, but perhaps we should back down now and then, and recoil from our stubbornness and pride.

"Let's start here!" Mia squealed at my side, jumping up and down. I looked through the window and my heart nearly stopped. That was a fucking expensive boutique! I said I wanted to pay for my own attire but I didn't say I wanted to spend all my savings on it.

She kept looking at me expectantly and after my little stunt I didn't want to show any reluctance, if I stood up and make sure I'd pay for it, then I'd have to pay for it. I gulped and nodded. "Sure." My voice was a bit uncertain but she didn't seem to notice. Taylor stopped the car and allowed us to leave before looking for a parking spot. We exited at once.

I didn't even want to cross the threshold but Mia snaked her arm around mine once more and I was left with no choice. As soon as we stepped inside a perfectly tailored, model-looking, woman stepped in front of us. She had a dazzlingly smile on her lips but it flattered a bit when she saw me, no doubt because of my attire. A t-shirt, shorts and some flip-flops were not what regular costumers of this store used to wear, I was sure of it.

"Good morning," She said with little cheer. "Haven't seen you in a while Miss Grey. How are you?"

"Great!" Mia waved her hand and let go of my arm. "This is Anastasia Grey, my sister-in-law." She presented me with obvious excitement in her voice but the woman didn't share her emotions, instead her eyes widened and her lips formed a snarl.

"Really?" She asked dryly, eyeing me up and down with clear disgust. Mia was too busy gazing the store's contents to notice it and I was too stunned to say something. What the hell was her problem?

"Haven't you seen the news?" Mia asked shocked. "It's all everyone talks about."

"Yes, I heard it. I just didn't imagine Mr. Grey's wife would be like… this."

_I just didn't imagine Mr. Grey's wife would be like this,_ _blah blah blah_. I almost felt like sticking my tongue out at her and her stupid tone. It reminded me of that annoying reporter who called me "commoner wife." I got really pissed at her demeanor but I didn't want to give her the pleasure of showing how much she got to me so I just smiled brightly and nodded in greeting.

"Hey there," I said softly. Taylor had just arrived at the moment and was now right behind me. It felt weird to have someone just hovering over my body but I promptly ignore it. "What's your name?"

"Claudia, I'm the owner." She answered swiftly still giving me up and down glances.

"Well, Claudia," I pronounce her name as if it meant _genital herpes_. "Nice to meet you."

"And what is your name again?" She asked with a fake batting of lashes. I felt the urge to rip them out of her eyelids.

"It's Anastasia, but you can call me Mrs. Grey." The look of shock she gave me, made me want to shake my ass in victory, _take that bitch! _I wanted to yell but I stopped myself just in time, especially once I heard Taylor chuckling behind me. I turned around just in time to see him smile, comprehending the situation, unlike Mia who kept staring at the clothes and ignoring Herpes… I mean, _Claudia_ manners. I smiled too and winked at Taylor before turning around and start to wander through the store myself.

I left Mia alone with deal with the envious owner and went straight for the fancy dresses section. I didn't want to admit it out loud but I was extremely concerned with the expenses I'd have. I tried to be unsuspicious about it, but discreetly, I started to room through the price tags in order to find the cheapest of all outfits. Giving my luck what I found didn't stop my concerns. There were only two dresses that _merely_ cost a couple hundreds of dollars and they were a bit non-flattering. One was a bright pink neon piece of fabric that I was sure it wouldn't cover enough of my body to be publicly acceptable and the other was a green gown with so many layers in the skirt I'd definitely look like a four's years old princess cake.

"Huh," I huffed to myself. Either I had no eye for great deals or this store wasn't the one for me. I wasn't even sure what kind of dress I should be looking into, to starts. After the argument, Christian and I hadn't shared many words and I still knew nothing about this dinner we'd attend to.

"Are you finding hard to shop for something tasteful?" Mrs. Venereal Disease asked out of nowhere. I was really getting annoyed with her. What was her deal anyway?

"I am." I answered truthfully. "It's kind of hard to find something suitable in such low standard shop." _That,_ I didn't know if it was true, but who cares? She got all hot and bothered and that what my goal.

"It's a boutique." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure?" I interrogated just to annoy her further. "Because I think what you said just sounded like _'I'm desperate to get high end clients so I need to make the designation sound expensive'_"

"I do have high end clients," She whispered angrily while leaning closer to me. I'd step away but I didn't want to make it look like I was afraid of her so I stayed put with a high chin and a straightened spine, though she was way taller than me. "Your own sister-in-law is one. And Mr. Grey always favored my _shop_, I recon he particularly enjoys my services."

That made me stop on my tracks. My blood froze and for a split second my vision became blurry. Now I got why she was so menacing. She was one of my husband's harem hussy – or whatever. I didn't like it one bit. I hated to think of all the other women he'd been with, I knew that was a bit stupid on my part, but I couldn't help the sting of jealousy. And if only imagining made me upset, meeting personally one of his conquests just turned my stomach upside down, completely.

Luckily for me, Mia appeared in that moment, sparing me the need for a comeback. _I didn't have one_. I was so shocked and offended I felt like throwing a hanger at the herpes girl and storm off the store. Obviously I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of it, but I'd like to do it nonetheless.

"Have you found anything?" Mia chirped in, still happy, still ignoring the pissing contest that was happening in front of her eyes.

"No. I don't think this is the right shop." I said firmly.

"What do you mean? The designs arrive directly from Europe. It has all the latest trends." Mia was frowning almost adorably but at this point, I didn't care, I just wanted to get the hell out of here.

"All the latest _B category_ trends, obviously. If I'm paying for my attire I want top notch quality." That was bluff but no one seemed to notice it.

My sister-in-law but must a bit slow on the brain department, because she did the last thing she should have done. She said, "But Christian always favored this place when it came to shop for me."

Claudia or Pute-Femme as I baptized her, in honor of her French taste for names, couldn't look smugger. Now I really felt like slapping the hell out of her. Taylor quietly strolled to my side and gently nudged my arm as if reading my thoughts. I glanced briefly up and met his eyes for a few seconds, he was sympathetic with my cause but clearly trying to pass me the calm to deal with the situation, for some reason his support made me confident.

I snorted. "Well, clearly Christian settled for mediocrity so far. Luckily now he was me to guide him, and I say these clothes aren't good enough even to wipe my ass."

Mia's mouth popped open in shock at my statement and Pute-Femme's face reddened with apparent anger. She clenched her fists at her sides and strolled determinedly towards me.

"Anastasia that's a bit…" Mia started, trying to bring peace between us. I glared at her in the moment but in reality I couldn't blame her. If she shopped there regularly and was fond of the designs, it was normal to not want to stay in the bad graces of the owner. But she was being so oblivious it was painful. To me, at least.

Before any of us could say more, though, Taylor stepped in front of me and interrupted her. "Mrs. Grey is right," He stated calmly. "This store isn't adequate enough for her needs. We can find better suitable dresses elsewhere. If she's going to represent her husband in such important gathers, she should only settle for the best."

I could have kissed Taylor right in that moment. In the cheek, I mean. I absolutely regretted being so nasty to him when he said he'd be coming along. Thinking back, I didn't know what I'd do if he wasn't around to help me like this. I smiled triumphant but squeezed his hand in appreciation without anyone noticing. I truly was thankful.

"I suppose..." Mia whispered still a bit confused at this teaming thing me and Taylor did. She waved at Claudia with a sorrowed expression and followed us outside. Pute-Femme stayed put, paralyzed with outrage and shock, in the same spot as before and with her face as red as a freaking tomato.

"Thank you," I said softly to Taylor when he opened me the door to the car.

He nodded in acknowledgment and stepped aside to let Mia in, she was still frowning and still looking a bit lost. I felt bad for her, it wasn't her fault she hadn't heard the owner's provocations or the truth about her relationship nature with _my_ husband.

"What's going on?" She demanded immediately once the car was on the move.

"I didn't like the store." I answered avoiding her eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her brow quirking up and her face turning completely towards me. "There's nothing wrong with the store."

I huffed but didn't deny it. What was the point in hiding anyway? "I didn't like the owner."

"Oh," Understanding drowned on Mia's face and she turned away from me, uncomfortable. "Do I care to know why?"

"I don't know," I answered sincerely. If she wasn't sure about it, I couldn't know for her.

"Let me guess, does it involved my brother?"

"Yes."

"Oh god!" She buried her face between her palms and breathed deeply. "I should have guessed. I'm so sorry Anastasia, I had no idea Christian and Claudia had been together…"

I flinched at her implication, the last thing I wanted to imagine was that stupidly good-looking woman with her long legs and toned model body wrapping around Christian's handsome one. Instead I focused on the fact that I had never truly introduced myself to Mia.

"You can call me Ana." I informed her as nicely as I could.

She nodded still looking apprehensive. "I really didn't know." She continued, not understanding that _that_ was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "Somewhere along the way I lost track of all his…"

"What do you do?" I asked abruptly, interrupting her discourse. I smiled too, afraid to look too rude. I wanted to change the topics desperately but I genuinely wanted to get to know her as well.

Mia smiled contently, clearly unfazed about my disruption. "I'm an interiors designer." She stated proudly.

"Oh, that sounds interesting. Do you work for a company or do you have your own business?" That _did_ sound interesting and I did want to learn more about it.

"I work on my own but I'll still working on expanding my business and building my brand." She looked really happy talking about this subject so I decided to continue with it. It was better if we stayed good-humored.

"What's the name of the brand?"

"Grey Aims," Mia said proudly. I smiled too. It was a clever name.

"That's cunning. _Aims_ is kind of an anagram to your name, right?"

"Yes," She beamed, pressing her hands on her thighs excitedly. "Christian came out with it."

"It doesn't surprise me." I murmured quietly, thinking back at my husband's genius.

"Yeah, he's been really supportive with everything. I mean, Elliot too. I'm lucky to have such caring brothers but Christian's the one that managed to make my dreams come true. Actually I think he's the one that managed to keep me alive."

"Oh?" That peeked my curiosity, but I didn't want to push too far or appear too nosy, so I said nothing more anxiously waiting to see if she'd develop that.

"I was very sick when I was a child… Our father, he's… well, he's not a very present figure. And even when he's around he doesn't seem to truly care about anything that involve us, except Christian's career and business, but I guess that's only because he's so successful now."

I grimaced, that was why he was so upset with him for marrying me. I shivered unconsciously. "Yeah… I met him."

"You did?" Mia asked clearly surprised. "Judging by your face I can tell it didn't turn out very well. Carrick is like that. So you can imagine what was like for us growing up."

I wanted to say I wasn't really sure I could imagine their pain but I refrained from saying that. I simply nodded, afraid to even speak up, this subject was clearly a sore one for the Grey family.

"Elliot was the older so he assumed the role of a parent, he was always looking out for us, fixing things, but he was also a great student and he managed to get a scholarship. None of us wanted to privy him from pursuing his dream, he was ready to deny it, but Christian didn't allow him to. He said he'd be the one taking care of me while Elliot was in college. And he did. It was hard though, we were poor, Carrick had a drinking problem back then and every penny from his paycheck went to booze and gambles, I had a lot of health problems because my mother died when I was born and I never got to drink maternal milk, somehow that weakened my immune system."

I gulped that was some awful things to hear about your husband's past. I felt bad for all three of them. "Sorry to hear it."

"It's okay," She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "I got the right treatments after that. Elliot sent us the little money he could from his scholarship but that wasn't enough to pay the meds so that's when Christian begun to fight. He was still in school but back then he was skipping classes and missing his assignments…"

My heart constricted at my chest and twirled itself in tight knots. "Christian fought when he was a kid?" I asked breathlessly.

Mia nodded gravely. "He was an angry person. Not towards me but with… the world. I could tell he didn't have motivation to keep up with anything and the only thing that brought him some relief was the street fights. I didn't like it either. He was sixteen and I was only nine but I hated to see him bruised and cut. It was the only way he found out to support my cares without making Elliot drop out of school to help us."

I fought back the tears at my eyes. Christian really loved his siblings. And his story was both heart-breaking and heart-warming at the same time. I wasn't able to say anything. Taylor kept driving us, but I wasn't sure if he was really taking us some place specific or simply going around the blocks to not interrupt the conversation.

She continued. "One winter though, I got really bad, I caught a cold but that quickly escalated into something worst. Christian struggled to keep up with everything and take care of me at the same time, he could have tried to find a regular job but he wouldn't get paid so well or so frequently. And then one night," She was whispering now, her voice a bit pained. "One of the worst nights, he came home all beaten up, I could tell he had won because he was calm but his hands were so swollen and his lip so deeply cut, I even flinched when I saw it. I was struggling to breathe so Christian lay down with me and slept by my side. At one point I coughed blood and I saw him crying but I pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't get mad at me. I don't think what he said then was meant for me to hear it, but I did, and he stood there and promised me he'd find a way to get money so that none of us would have to struggle ever again, for anything. After that he started to dedicate himself to studies. When I got better he continued to fight but he started to save money for him as well. He graduated with amazing grades and got a scholarship as well, he went to local college so that he could still look out for me. After that, well, that's what you already know. He built an empire."

"I…" I had tears streaming silently through my face. "That's, I mean what he did, was amazing."

"Yeah," Mia complied with a fond smile on her striking face. "He's all cool and collected on the outside but he probably the kindest person I know. He's really been looking out for me and Elliot ever since. He's helping him with his constructing business and he paid for my studies in Paris."

I sniffled again and my sister-in-law extended her hand, patting my arm kindly. "No need for that," She said softly. "We're all okay now. I mean Elliot's the biggest teaser I ever met and I can't seem to shut up myself and Christian, he's the most stubborn, controlling man on the planet, but besides that we're perfectly normal."

I chuckled lightly but my heart pained for my husband. Everyday I learned a bit more about him and everyday my heart melted further inside me. He really wasn't as bad as I first pictured him and now I was discovering that even his billionaire-freaking-empire had a reason to exist.

Taylor stopped the car after that and opened the door for us to exit. "Where should we start first?" Mia prompted in, cheerful as ever, almost as if she hadn't share with me the saddest thing I'd ever heard. I didn't want to ruin her mood so I fought my heavy-heart away. "Channel? Prada? Versace? Vivienne Westwood?"

I blinked, uncertain of how to answer, those stores where even more expensive than the Pute-Femme's one, and if I couldn't afford to shop there, I sure as hell couldn't shop here. I didn't want to back down from the deal I had made for myself but I had to draw the line. Spending more than ten thousands dollars on a dress was way out of my comfort zone.

"Look," I said grabbing Mia's arm. "I'll pay for my dress but I can't really afford any clothes from any of these places. Let's find…"

"That's okay, I can."

I jerked back and open my mouth unsure of what she meant. "What does that mean?"

"It means I'll pay for it."

"No." I said putting my hands up defensively. _Not this again_. "I appreciate the gesture and all but there is no way I'll let you do that."

"I didn't get to go to the wedding," She whined with puppy dog eyes. I gulped, _yeah because it wasn't planned_, I mused but I couldn't say that. "I'm really offended with that. I mean Elliot was there, why didn't you warn me?"

Now she was making me feel bad for not coming to our non-wished, completely intoxicated, ceremony. "It was kind of a last minute call…" I defended lamely.

"So I heard, but that's no real excuse. How would you feel if one of your siblings got married and didn't bother to tell you about it?"

"I don't have any siblings."

"Oh," Mia breathed but didn't look bothered. "Regardless, that was beyond inconsiderate of you guys. So I say the least you can do to make it up it's allowing me to pay for this. As a wedding gift, of sorts."

"No way," I tried again.

"Don't even try that!" She warned me with a stern look. "I already know you're an independent woman but I'll not buy you this because I think you're poor and helpless, I'll by you the dress and whatever I want, because you're my sister-in-law. We're family now and that's what family does."

I blinked again, still not truly knowing how to react, I didn't want Mia spending any of her money on me but could I really say no to that? She was feeling bad that we hadn't invited her and since she knew nothing of the true nature of our marriage, she couldn't be blamed. I sighed, I wasn't ready to give up, but I wasn't up for another fight.

"Come on," Mia insisted, linking her arm through mine once more, as it appear she liked to do. "Don't be like that. I'll pay for it and that's that."

I shook my head but it was pointless to fight, she was really determined, and plus I wanted to buy a really nice, gorgeous dress that would make me look extremely good. Or as good as I can get. I wanted to surprise my husband and impress him. I guess he deserved it, after all.

* * *

"Thank you," I whispered to Taylor quietly when we entered the house. Mia had been dropped off at her apartment and we were now getting in. It pasted ten p.m. and honestly I had no idea time could pass this quickly.

We hadn't planned on spend the whole freaking day shopping but we were having fun and we stopped for a very long lunch and then a late snack. We had been really getting absorbed on our world, buying all kinds of clothes. Mia forced me to buy some lingerie sets to "please my husband on our honeymoon". I didn't share with her that we weren't having sex but I didn't mind the underwear either. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever owned and it truly made me look good.

Perhaps one of these days sex would happen again. I didn't want to think about that and get my hopes up but I couldn't help but recalling Christian's panty-dropping figure completely naked. The image of him, sprawling confidently, on the couch of the hotel never left my mind and was now haunting my ideas and deflowered libido.

I went to my room to place all bags on the too-spacious closet. I didn't bother to unfold anything, Mia had promised to come around tomorrow and help me get ready for the dinner, so I'd do it with her.

I didn't found Christian anywhere so I strolled towards the kitchen where I saw Taylor and Ms. Jones. They were sitting quietly by the table, obviously sharing a moment of deep intimacy. I hated to break it up but I was both curious and concerned.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but have you seen my husband?"

"Oh, he already went to bed." Ms. Jones answered with a kind gaze and a gentle smile.

I nodded and thanked for the information, bidding good-nights while exiting the room. That bothered me, I wanted to talk to him and ease things up. I didn't wish for any of us to stay upset with the other for long, but today I had come in late.

I'd have to make out for it tomorrow.

Laying down I pictured Christian's face and his reaction to my attire. I hoped he'd be pleased. For some stupid and unknown reason I was desperate to get his approval.

* * *

**P.S. Oh, I wanted to ask any reader I might have that happens to be from the UK and that is familiar enough with university applications stuff (I mean how to apply, what needs to be done, etc., etc.) to send me a PM. I have some questions and if anyone could answer me, I'll be very thankful. If not, I'd be thankful regardless.**

**Anyways thank you for reading! I'm truly sorry for the waiting and I love you still, so please don't break up with me and my story.**

**P.P.S. **The dinner thing will be next chapter, and I can safely confide in you, that there's going to be at least one passionate kiss between our lovebirds along the way! _*yey* finally they're making out!_


End file.
